Unreachable Happiness
by KatouChii
Summary: Dua negara. Satu perang. Dua Uchiha. Satu Hyūga. Dua cinta. Satu hati. A little bit OOC. My first fic, so, be easy on me please.
1. From Hokage To Uchiha

**Summary: **Dua negara. Satu perang. Dua Uchiha. Satu Hyūga. Dua cinta. Satu hati.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all

**Unreachable Happiness**

by KatouChii

**Chapter 1: From Hokage To Uchiha**

Berpuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak deklarasi perang Suna atas Konoha. Dan perubahan tak banyak terjadi di kedua belah pihak. Kazekage masih menuntut Hokage untuk menyerahkan Konoha pada Suna. Aburame masih menyusun rencana dan taktik untuk Suna, begitu pula dengan Nara yang masih menjadi otak penyerangan Konoha. Terakhir namun yang terpenting. Hyūga sebagai basis penyerangan Suna dan Uchiha untuk Konoha. Miris memang jika mengingat bahwa kedua klan besar itu adalah perpecahan dari satu klan yang kokoh dan tak terkalahkan.

Dan salah satu yang juga masih tak berubah adalah, Hokage tower. Sebuah gedung di mana Hokage memerintah dan mengurusi hal ini dan itu. Walau tahun telah berpuluh kali berganti, gedung megah nan kokoh itu masih didominasi warna merah dan hijau, dengan lambang konoha di puncaknya. Ruangan luas yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung pun tak banyak berubah. Meja sang pemimpin dengan bertumpuk berkas di atasnya masih membelakangi jendela kaca besar yang menyajikan panorama seluruh kota. Perbedaan yang jelas terasa adalah, sang pemimpin itu sendiri. Dua orang Senju dan seorang Sarutobi menempati ruangan itu, dulu. Dan sekarang, seorang Namikaza-lah yang menempati ruangan kerja Hokage. Sebagai Hokage, tentu saja. Namun, suasana ruangan yang biasanya sunyi tenang, kali ini dipenuhi banyak teriakan dan makian.

_"Sudah kubilang, kita tetap akan melaksanakan rencana Hokage kedua ini!"_

_"Kau tak bisa melihat? Apa kau tak punya hati? Heiress mereka tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menangis!"_

_"Too troublesome"_

_"Ya! Tapi kau merasakan sendiri apa yang dilakukan leluhurnya! Dan kau sudah pasti mengetahui apa yang dapat dilakukannya saat dia telah menguasai tekniknya!"_

_"Tidak manusiawi melakukan hal ini!"_

_"You two are troublesome."_

_"Kau pikir manusiawi menyerbu Negara kita dan membantai anak-anak serta orang tua yang tak berdosa?"_

_"Jika kau tetap memaksa, lakukan saja semuanya sendiri, orang tua!"_

_"Just shut up"_

_"Beraninya kau!"_

Tentu saja mereka yang tengah berseteru di sana merasa pening dan lelah. Terlebih lagi Namikaze Minato, Hokage keempat yang kini memimpin Konoha. Kepalanya terasa pening bagai tertimpa batu besar. Salah satu dari dua orang kepercayaannya, Uchiha Fukagu dan seorang tetua, Shimura Danzō, tak hentinya berseteru. Tentu saja ini bukanlah kali pertama dua orang itu berseteru, namun tetap saja, rasanya ia tak tahan dengan semua keributan yang mereka hasilkan. Terlebih lagi, orang kepercayaannya yang lain, Nara Shikaku, tak melakukan apapun untuk meredakan perselisihan tersebut selain berkata, 'troublesome'. Pelipisnya yang berkerut dipijatnya pelan, sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke restaurant Ichiraku dan makan semangkuk ramen hangat?" sang Hokage memecah kericuhan. Ruangan yang sedari tadi ributpun terdiam. Bingung. Tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Hokage mereka katakan.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, dalam keadaan seperti ini tak semestinya anda memesan ramen!" bisik Fugaku yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Sang Hokage muda.

Minato menoleh pada Fugaku "Aku serius, Fugaku. Aku sangat lapar dan menginginkan semangkuk ramen. Kau mau Hokage-mu ini mati konyol kelaparan? Ya, Shikaku? Kau juga menginginkan semangkuk ramen, bukan?" Hokage menoleh ke kirinya, dilihatnya Shikaku berdiri dengan malas dan mengangguk pelan.

Danzō berdiri dari tempatnya duduk yang berada tepat di hadapan Hokage dan memukul meja dengan sangat geram. "Jangan main-main kau anak muda! Jangan karena kau pikir kau adalah Hokage di sini, kau bisa berbuat seenaknya! Aku ini telah hidup dan tinggal di Konoha jauh lebih lama darimu! Kita ini tengah membicarakan tentang kedamaian Konoha! Dan kau malah meminta—"

"Semangkuk, atau dua mangkuk ramen." Sepasang mata samudra yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati Danzō mengacau di kantornya kini menatap lawan bicaranya tajam. "Kita tetap akan melaksanakan rencana Hokage kedua itu, dengan caraku! Sekarang, pergilah dan cari orang lain untuk kau ganggu." Dengan kata-kata tegas sang Hokage itupun, Danzō membungkukkan tubuhnya-menghormati sang hokage-dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan tiga pria di ruangan itu.

Ketika pintu besar yang ada di ruangan itu tertutup, Fugaku menghilangkan batasan tak terlihat terhadap sang Hokage. Ia tak perlu besikap seolah bawahan Hokage yang paling patuh. Mereka akan bersikap biasa saja layaknya sahabat tanpa memikirkan jabatan dan kedudukan. "Kau gila, Minato?" Tanpa ada rasa takut, iapun melanjutkan, "Dia masih kecil! Kau juga punya anak bukan? Apa kau akan merasa baik-baik saja bila Naruto menghilang?"

Setelah menguap lebar, pria berambut nanas dengan dua bekas luka di sisi kanan wajahnya menanggapi kemarahan Fugaku. "Sudahlah, Fugaku. Kau tahu pasti, Minato tak akan melakukan hal yang tak bermoral seperti itu."

Sang Hokage bernama Minato itu menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja. "Sejujurnya, aku masih tak mengerti. Mengapa Hokage kedua merencanakan hal seperti ini. Bahkan rencana ini masih tetap berjalan saat Sarutobi sensei memimpin Konoha. Jelaskan padaku, Shikaku."

"Beliau ingin basis penyerangan seperti Suna, Minato. Ia ingin generasi baru bermata putih, _milik_ Konoha." jelas Shikaku.

"Aku mengerti hal itu. Tapi apakah ia tak cukup puas dengan kehadiran Uchiha di pihak kita sebagai penyerang? Lagipula mengapa harus Heir dari klan Hyūga? Mengapa tidak seseorang dari klan Aburame?"

"Hei, hei. Para mata putih itu sama kuatnya dengan klanku, Minato. Mungkin lebih. Aku akui itu. Dan kau tahu mengapa? Karena, anchestor kami dan mereka adalah orang yang sama, putra sulung dari _Rikudō Sennin, _kakak tunggal dari Senju clan ancestor_._ Dan Hokage kedua berpikir, Konoha akan jauh lebih kuat, jika Uchiha dan Hyūga, dipersatukan yang diperkirakan akan menghasilkan Rinnegan, sama seperti milik _Rikudō Sennin_. Bayangkan kau memiliki pasukan penyerang dengan puluhan pasang Rinnegan!"

"Fugaku benar, Minato. Sejujurnya kita membutuhkan Heiress mereka, jika ingin mendamaikan perang ini. Dan, setelah aku mempelajari klan ini, aku mengetahui bahwa, para Souke atau main member jauh lebih murni daripada Bunke atau branch member. Pada Souke, mereka hanya akan menikah dengan, anggota keluarganya sendiri, dengan sepupu mungkin. Dengan ini, bloodline mereka akan menjadi jauh lebih kuat." Sambung Shikaku.

"Tapi tetap saja Shikaku, kau tak akan tega mempergunakan anak itu sebagai alat! Mereka ingin mengembangbiakkan Hyūga Heiress seperti binatang!" Fugaku tetap konsisten akan pendapatnya, walau tadi ia sempat mengagung-agungkan kehebatan yang dihasilkan dari gabungan klannya dengan klan Hyūga.

Minato menggeleng. Senyumnya mengembang. "Tentu kita tak akan mempergunakan anak itu sebagai alat! Kita tak akan memperlakukannya seperti tahanan dan memaksanya menghasilkan banyak anak dengan potensi memiliki Rinnegan seperti yang Danzō inginkan! Kita akan membesarkan anak ini, kita akan memberikan mata putih kecil ini suatu ikatan tak terlihat dengan Konoha. Saat dia dewasa, kita akan jelaskan semua rahasia ini padanya, dan mengirimnya kembali ke Suna. Memberi pernyataan damai dan membuat Suna menandatangani surat perdamaian dengan Konoha!" ia melirik ke arah Nara, yang hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dan kau bilang, ancestor mereka adalah orang yang sama, Fugaku? Dengan begitu, aku yakin mereka berasal dari sini, Konoha."

"Oke, mungkin ini akan berhasil, Minato. Mungkin. Hal yang tidak mungkin adalah, bagaimana caranya, masuk ke dalam compound yang seluruh penghuninya dapat melihat menembus tembok. Selama berpuluh tahun pendahulu kita telah mencobanya dan tak pernah kembali!" Fugaku kembali mengajukan pembantahan.

Minato tersenyum lagi. "Oh, kau lupa Fugaku? Pendahulu kita tak memiliki anggota klan Nara sehebat Shikaku! Serahkan masalah taktik pada saudara kita yang pemalas ini! Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah, mempersiapkan putra sulungmu. Ia akan melakukan misi solo kali ini. Ia akan membawa heiress itu, dalam keadaan hidup pada Konoha. Kurasa tak akan sulit, kudengar Heiress itu lahir di musim dingin tahun lalu, Desember tepatnya. Karena sekarang telah memasuki musim gugur, anak itu pasti sudah besar, hampir setahun umurnya. "

Mata Fugaku melebar karena kaget. Ia berharap yang didengarnya adalah salah. "Tunggu! Itachi akan masuk ke sarang mata putih, sendirian?" Minato mengangguk, tersenyum seolah tak berdosa. Tubuh Fugaku melemas. "Aku tak ingin putraku pergi ke akhirat sebelum aku."

"Tak akan. Aku, percaya pada kemampuan Itachi." kata sang Hokage mantap.

"Dan, jika rencanamu ini gagal?" tanya Fugaku.

"Jika gagal, ya? Hmm, aku belum memikirkannya." Sang Hokage yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha itu terkekeh pelan.

_"Oh Kami, ampuni dosa Hokage kami, kuharap semua yang diucapkannya akan benar terjadi." _batin Fugaku dalam hati.

###

Birunya langit perlahan berganti kelamnya malam. Matahari memancarkan sinar oranyenya yang indah. Dan dua pria kepercayaan Minato terlihat keluar dari Hokage tower bersama. Fugaku memijat lehernya pelan, sementara Shikaku tetap terlihat, malas.

"Ah, kerongkonganku perih sekali rasanya." Fugaku menanti jawaban dari kepala klan Nara yang tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya. "Shikaku, katakan sesuatu." Kata Fugaku meminta jawaban.

"Yah, hmm, seharusnya kau tak meneriaki Danzō seperti itu." Jawabnya santai sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Hokage tower jauh di belakang.

"Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang kuminta, Nara! Kami, mengapa aku harus menghabiskan hidupku dengan bekerja dengan dua orang indifferent ini!" Fugaku menggerutu pelan, sementara Shikaku hanya terkekeh. "Eh, kau sudah merencanakan semuanya bukan? Aku, hidup Itachi ada di tanganmu, Shikaku."

Shikaku menguap. "Sepertinya sudah. Kau tahu, Ino-Shika- Chō. Kuharap kalian para Uchiha dapat meniru jurus ini."

Kedua alis Fugaku mengerut. "Ino-Shika-Chō? Jurus macam apa itu?"

"Oh, itu jurus yang kuciptakan bersama Chōza dan Inoichi. Atau, kau tahu Negara Oto? Tentu saja kau tahu. Sudahlah, biar kupikirkan lagi." Setelah menjelaskan-dengan sangat tidak jelas-mengenai rencananya, Shikaku berbelok ke kiri di perempatan menuju Nara compound. Sedangkan Fugaku berbelok ke arah kanan, memasuki Uchiha compound. Ya, sejak dahulu Nara dan Uchiha compound sengaja terletak di kanan dan kiri Hokage tower. Sedangkan Hokage menempati Hokage tower yang luas. Hal ini dilakukan untuk memudahkan segalanya jika terjadi sesuatu yang darurat.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, dahi Fugaku tak hentinya berkerut. Ia terus saja memikirkan taktik milik Shikaku, dan yang lebih dipikirkannya lagi adalah keselamatan Itachi.

"Otou-san?" seseorang memanggil. Fugaku mendongak, namun tak terlihat siapapun dihadapannya. "Otou-san mau ke mana?"

Fugaku berbalik, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Oh, eh, lho?" beberapa meter di belakangnya, Itachi berdiri di depan gerbang rumah mereka, menatap bingung pada ayahnya yang berjalan melewati rumah mereka tanpa sadar. "Rumah kita terlewat rupanya." Iapun berjalan mendekati Itachi. "Tou-san sudah tua, Itachi. Maklumi saja." Sambil tertawa, Fugaku mengajak anak sulungnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tadaima" seru ayah dan anak itu.

"Okaeri." Jawab seorang wanita yang tak salah dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Mikoto, istri dari orang kepercayaan Hokage. "Bagaimana harimu, Fugaku?" Tanya wanita cantik itu pada suaminya.

"Lelah seperti biasa. Danzō tak hentinya mendesak kami untuk menjalankan rencana Hokage kedua." Lalu Fugaku melangkah ke dapur, mengambil segelas air lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan di sana. "Itachi, kemarilah, Tou-san ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Itachi yang telah melangkah menuju kamarnya kini melangkah menuju dapur, lalu duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Tou-san? Kurasa ini hal yang serius. Tak biasanya Tou-san memikirkan sesuatu sampai melupakan letak rumah sendiri." Itachi tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Tetapi tatapan sang ayah membuat tawanya berhenti. "Katakanlah, ada apa sebenarnya, Tou-san?"

"Hokage ingin memberikan misi solo padamu. Tou-san, khawatir."

Itachi menatap ayahnya sebentar, mencoba membaca gerak tubuh ayahnya. "Lalu? Umurku hampir sebelas tahun sekarang, Tou-san. Dan ini bukanlah misi pertamaku, kan?"

"Kau diminta untuk membawa Hyūga Heiress hidup-hidup ke Konoha. Apakah alasan itu cukup untuk membuatmu mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, putraku?" Mata Itachi membelalak. Ia tak pernah menyangka misi seriskan itu akan diberikan kepadanya yang masih chunnin ini.

Suara isakkan terdengar dari pintu dapur. Kedua ayah dan anak itu menoleh. Mikoto berdiri di sana, berusaha meredam tangisnya dengan telapak tangan. "Bohong! Minato-san tak mungkin tega pada Itachi!" Mikotopun berlari menjauh dari dapur.

Itachi hanya menggeleng. Sedangkan sang ayah meremas rambut hitamnya. "Tou-san, Nii-san, kenapa Kaa-san menangis?" Tanya anak kecil dengan wajah mirip dengan Itachi.

"Kemari, Sasuke." Itachi menggendong adiknya, lalu memangkunya.

"Kenapa, Tou-san? Kenapa Kaa-san menangis?" Sasuke tetap mendesak sebuah jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Eh, ehm, begini Sasuke. Kaa-san menangis karena bahagia." Jelas Fugaku.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap ayahnya bingung. "Kenapa bahagia? Oh! Aku tahu! Aku akan jadi seorang kakak, kan?" mata Sasuke berbinar penuh harap.

"Ya, ehm, kau bisa menganggapnya adik, kurasa. Sebentar lagi, anak perempuan dengan mata putih akan tiba di Konoha." Kata ayahnya lagi.

"Mata, putih? Kenapa matanya berwarna putih? Dia menyeramkan dong?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya.

"Karena anak ini, istimewa. Ya, anak perempuan ini istimewa, Sasuke. Saat dewasa nanti, aku yakin dia akan menjadi perempuan yang sangat kuat dan penuh kuasa." Jawab Itachi. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa anak perempuan yang akan menjadi adiknya memiliki mata berwarna putih.

'_Yah, tenang saja, Sasuke, nantinya kau akan tau mengapa ia memiliki mata berwarna putih' _pikir Fugaku dalam hati.

**T.B.C**

**a/n: **Terima kasih aku ucapkan pada Tuhan YME karena telah memberikan segala kebutuhanku (akan internet pada malam ini) hingga akhirnya fic ini bisa kupublished. Terima kasih juga aku ucapkan kepada sesama penggemar SasuHina, Kita Ayugai (Maaf collab kita belum sempet kutulis) yang udah mau dengerin ide awal (beserta spoiler) dari fic ini dan terus kasih semangat (desakan lebih tepatnya) yang tiada henti supaya aku mempublish fic ini secepatnya. Terima kasih ketiga kuucapkan pada rekan seperjuangan (yang sama-sama penuh ide tapi males nulis dan takut mempublish) yaitu cyrille-ve yang pernah mempublished sebuah collab fic berjudul 'The Runaway Princess' (walau lagi mandek sekarang) karena udah sabar banget ngehadapin sikapku beberapa jam sebelum fic ini publish. Maaf udah bikin pusing ya, Ve!

Okay, ide fic ini kudapet, jujur aja, dari mimpi. Mungkin udah pada nyadar ya, di fic ini klan Hyūga terletak di Suna. Pada bingung? Sama, aku juga *plak*. Engga, itu ada alasannya kok. Di fic ini emang beberapa klan dengan terpaksa harus dipindahin ke Suna. Di chap selanjutnya akan ketahuan klan mana aja yang harus pindah (sebenernya dari chap ini juga udah pada bisa ngira-ngira sih)

Setelah observasi panjang di wikia, aku baru tau kalo klan Hyūga dan Uchiha itu dulunya berawal dari satu klan (yang gak di jelasin). Pokoknya, leluhur kedua klan itu kakak adik. Sementara ayah leluhur kedua klan itu bloodlinenya Rinnegan. Ya, jadi, aku buat kesimpulan (aneh), Byakugan plus Sharingan jadinya Rinnegan.

Yaudah deh, makasih banget yang udah mau ngeluangin waktunya baca fic pertamaku, lebih makasih lagi kalo mau review, hehe. Jangan sungkan langsung PM kalo aku buat kesalahan, ya!.

-KatouChii all the way


	2. Gone to Itachi's Heart

**Summary: **Dua negara. Satu perang. Dua Uchiha. Satu Hyūga. Dua cinta. Satu hati.

**Disclaimer: **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Unreachable Happiness**

by KatouChii

**Chapter 2: Gone to Itachi's heart **

Negeri padang pasir itu terlihat sunyi. Tentu saja, tengah malam di Suna, semua orang mencari kehangatan di rumah masing-masing. Walaupun Negara itu sangat panas saat siang hari, namun akan berubah menjadi sangat dingin dimalam hari. Tak akan ada yang ingin berkeliaran di Suna pada malam hari, terlebih di tengah musim dingin seperti ini. Kecuali bagi shinobi Suna yang kebetulan sedang sial mendapatkan tugas menjaga perbatasan.

Tapi, di kegelapan malam itu, salah satu kamar di rumah tradisional yang paling megah di Hyūga compound masih terlihat menyala lampunya. Seorang pria beryukata dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat di bagian bawah duduk di sebuah kursi. Di samping kursi itu terdapat ranjang bayi mungil dengan bayi yang tak kalah mungil sedang tertidur lelap di dalamnya. Pria yang terkenal tanpa emosi itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala putrinya pelan.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu, Hinata. Rasanya, wajahmu tak memiliki kemiripan sedikitpun denganku." Pria itu berkata pada putrinya, walau ia tahu putrinya tak akan mendengarnya. "Kau ini Heiress, Hinata. Kau akan memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Aku telah merencanakan semuanya. Berdua dengan Hizashi akan kulatih kau menjadi Hyūga sejati. Saat kau dewasa nanti, kau akan menjadi kunoicchi terhebat sepanjang sejarah Suna. Semua orang akan mengagumi kecantikanmu yang tiada tara. Lalu kau akan menikah dengan putra bungsu Kazegake, kau akan memimpin klan ini setelah aku mati, dan mendampingi suamimu yang akan diangkat menjadi Kazegake selanjutnya." Orang nomor satu di klan Hyūga itu menghela nafas. "Hari ini genap setahun usiamu, Hinata. Sayang sekali ibumu tak ada di sini untuk melihatmu tumbuh besar."

Hiashi Hyūga, sang pemimpin klan Hyūga itu terdiam. Memori akan istrinya kembali terulang di otaknya bagaikan film yang sedang diputar. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, namun tak bisa. Terlahir sebagai seorang Hyūga, ia tak terbiasa menangis. Ketika pemakaman istrinya yang meninggal saat melahirkan Hinata, ia pun tak meneteskan airmata sedikitpun. Tetapi orang lain tak mengetahui bahwa Hiashi merasakan hatinya hancur menjadi kepingan yang tak lagi berharga ketika pemakaman itu berlangsung. Apakah kau akan merasa baik-baik saja ketika orang yang sangat kau cintai pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya? Tentu saja tidak. Begitupun dengan Hiashi.

Tetapi, meski wanita yang dicintainya telah pergi jauh, cinta mereka tak akan pernah padam. Cinta itu kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang bayi cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap. Saat pemakaman sang pendamping hidup ketua klan Hyūga, bayi mungil itu tak henti menangis. Seolah ia tengah menggantikan sang ayah yang tak dapat menangis.

"Hiashi-sama!" teriakan seseorang telah membuyarkan lamunannya. Hiashi menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana berdiri adik kembarnya. Nafasnya tak stabil dan peluh membanjiri keningnya. "Keadaan darurat! Musuh menyerang! Anda diminta Kazekage-sama untuk memimpin serangan balik!"

Wajah Hiashi tak berubah meski ia tahu musuh yang tengah menyerang bukanlah musuh yang mudah dikalahkan. Buktinya? Kazekage meminta Hiashi sendirilah yang memimpin serangan balik. "Konoha?" tanyanya tenang. Saudara kembarnya menggeleng.

"Shinobi tak dikenali, Hiashi-sama!" dengan pernyataan adiknya itu, Hiashi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan berjalan mendekati saudaranya.

Ketika Hiashi berhenti tepat di depannya, Hizashi menunduk hormat. Hiashi menepuk pundak kembarannya pelan. "Tidak perlu formal seperti itu denganku, Hizashi, kita ini sedarah. Sekarang, siapkan _seluruh_ Hyūga ke garis depan!"

XXX

Di garis depan pertahanan Suna, _hampir_ seluruh Hyūga tengah berusaha keras menghadapi musuh. Sedangkan sang Heiress, tetap tertidur dengan lelap, tak mempedulikan ayahnya yang sedang memimpin serangan balik. Sunyinya kamar bayi itu terusik ketika angin berhembus masuk. Tapi, angin ini bukanlah angin musim dingin Suna. Aneh. Angin ini membawa serta dedaunan hijau yang bahkan sulit di temukan di Suna. Dan dalam sekejap, di tengah pusaran angin itu munculah seorang pemuda tak dikenal.

Berpakaian ANBU Suna hitam dan topeng kucing, Heir klan Uchiha itu mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Kamar sang Heiress begitu polos dengan cat dinding warna putih dan sedikit perabot di dalamnya, hanya ada ranjang bayi, meja, kursi dan sebuah lemari kayu kecil.

Itachi tersenyum di balik topengnya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang bayi. Dilihatnya sang Heiress tengah tertidur lelap, tak merasakan ancaman yang sedang terjadi di Suna. Bayi yang suatu saat nanti akan memimpin Hyūga itu berambut indigo pendek sebahu dan poni membingkai wajahnya dengan kulit putih pucat. Satu hal yang terbesit di pikiran Itachi ketika melihat sang Heiress. Manis. Mungkin semanis kue dango yang digemarinya. Pipi putih nan gembul itu ingin sekali dicubitnya, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat ia merasakan chakra seseorang mendekat.

Itachi tersentak kaget. Karena chakra yang begitu kuat, dikiranya ia akan berhadapan dengan Hyūga dewasa. Namun, di hadapannya seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di ambang pintu. Umurnya kira-kira empat atau lima tahun. Rambut cokelat panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Mungkin terbangun akibat serangan tadi. Ditatapnya wajah—topeng—orang asing yang memasuki kamar sepupunya lekat-lekat. "Siapa?" Tanya anak itu tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku anggota ANBU" jawab Itachi—orang asing—dengan tenang.

Bocah Hyūga itu mendekat tanpa ragu. "Tidak mungkin! Umurmu tak mungkin lebih dari duabelas tahun! Kau tak mungkin anggota ANBU! Mau apa di kamar Hinata-sama?"

_'Branch member rupanya'_ pikir Itachi dalam hati. "Namanya Hinata? Di mana ibu Hinata-sama, hmm?"

Bocah Hyūga jenius itu tertunduk. "Sudah mati!"

Kasihan. Kini, Itachi merasa bangga karena ia akan segera menjauhkan sang Heiress dari masa depan yang seperti Hyūga pada umumnya. Bayi ini nantinya tak akan tumbuh besar menjadi manusia yang tak mempedulikan orang lain. Untuk apa memiliki wajah sempurna jika tak memiliki hati? Percuma saja.

Sekali lagi, pemuda asing itu melirik ke arah ranjang Heiress Hyūga. Tapi, kini sang Heiress tak lagi tertidur. Matanya Hyūganya mengerjap-ngerjap, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Tangannya diulurkan ke arah Itachi. Hyūga Heiress tertawa. Manis sekali. Kini, peringkat sang Heiress telah melampaui kue dango bagi Itachi. Dengan senang hati, Itachi menggendong tubuh mungil itu. Di sandarkannya kepala sang Heiress di bahunya, lalu ia menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi mungil di dekapannya. Berharap cara yang biasa dilakukan ibunya untuk menidurkan adiknya ini akan berpengaruh sama pada Hyūga Heiress.

"Hei! Jangan sentuh Hinata sama!" bentak si bunke kecil. Lalu ia mengaktifkan byakugannya dan mengambil posisi menyerang.

Sambil menggendong Hyūga Heiress, Itachi dengan tenangnya menghampiri bocah yang siap menyerangnya, lalu berjongkok di depannya. "Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu terdiam beberapa saat. Setelah merasa tak ada ancaman, ia menonaktikan byakukannya dan kembali ke posisi berdiri normal."Neji. Hyūga Neji."

Itachi mengangguk. "Oke Neji, dan kau adalah—"

"Pelindung Hinata-sama" Neji memotong kalimat Itachi.

Uchiha Heir itu terdiam beberapa saat. "Hmm, hei, apa Hinata-sama sudah tertidur lagi?" Neji menatap Hinata sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Neji, dengar aku. Kau akan bahagia bukan, bila Hinata-sama bahagia?" Neji mengangguk lagi. "Aku bukan orang jahat, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin Hinata-sama bahagia. Memberikannya keluarga, memberinya seorang ibu yang membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang."

"Kau akan membawa Hinata-sama pergi?" Tanya Neji polos.

"Hanya sebentar, aku janji. Jika Hinata-sama telah mendapatkan kebahagiannya, aku akan membawanya kembali ke kamar ini, dan kau dapat bermain lagi dengannya. Kau tak ingin Hinata-sama tumbuh besar seperti Hiashi-sama, bukan?"

Neji menatap Itachi lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari jawaban dari si pemuda asing. Namun, tentu saja yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah kucing yang terus tersenyum tanpa berganti ekspresi. Neji tak merasa bahwa pemuda di hadapannya merupakan orang jahat, hanya saja, hati kecilnya seolah mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi. "Tidak. Jangan bawa Hinata-sama pergi! Hinata-sama tetap akan bahagia walaupun tanpa ibu!"

Itachi menghela nafas setelah mendengar pernyataan Neji. _'Tentu saja Hyūga prodigy tak dapat dibodohi seperti ini'_ pikir Itachi. Ia pun berdiri, lalu menepuk kepala Neji pelan. "Hinata-sama akan bahagia, Neji. Aku janji."

Dan, sama seperti saat kedatangannya, Itachipun menghilang bersama angin. Menghilang bersama Hyūga Hinata.

XXX

Itachi berteleport ke hutan perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Ditatapnya Hinata yang kembali terbangun di gendongan Itachi. "Hey, Hinata-sama. Kuucapkan selamat datang di rumah barumu. Selamat datang di Konoha." Bayi mungil itu hanya menatapnya tanpa reaksi. "Oh, di mana tata kramaku? Maafkan aku, Hinata-sama. Namaku Itachi, salam kenal, ya!" Itachi memegang kepalan tangan Hinata yang mungil lalu menggoyangkannya pelan.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ita? Ita!" katanya senang pada Itachi.

"Ya, Hinata-sama. Namaku Itachi. Pintar sekali kau!" Itachi memeluk Hinata pelan. "Kau akan bahagia di Konoha, Hinata. Pasti."

XXX

Neji berlari dan berlari di sepanjang jalanan Sunagakure. Byakugannya aktif dan kakinya dialirkan chakra, berharap akan lebih cepat sampai pada ayah dan pamannya. Di jalan di mana sudah tak ada lagi rumah yang berjejer, dilihatnya tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa. Menandakan pusat pertempuran antara Hyūga dan para penyerang misterius sudah semakin dekat.

Dari jauh, dilihatnya sang paman tengah berdiri menatap langit hitam. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan tidak tenang. Sedangkan tak jauh dari Hiashi, ia melihat ayahnya yang tengah berbincang dengan anggota bunke lainnya. Sayup-sayup Neji mendengar kata-kata 'selamat' dan 'kita harus membereskan jasad-jasad ini.' Hyūga telah memenangkan pertarungan rupanya.

"Hiashi-sama, maafkan aku!" kata Neji pada pamannya setelah menonaktifkan byakugannya dan membungkuk hormat. Hiashi menatap putra dari adik kembarnya yang masih mengatur nafas. "Hinata-sama, beliau, menghilang. Tidak. Beliau diculik. Aku, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi!"

Hiashi tercengang. Sementara Neji menutup matanya menggunakan telapak tangan. Cairan bening mengalir di wajahnya. Hizashi yang melihat putranya menangis lalu menghampiri Neji. "Ada apa, Hiashi?" tanyanya.

Hiashi menoleh ke arah saudara kembarnya. Wajah Hiashi tetap tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi sebagai seorang adik, Hizashi dapat melihat kesedihan dan keputusasaan. "Baru saja Neji melaporkan hilangnya Hinata."

Hizashi menunduk, menatap putranya yang menangis lalu membelai kepala Neji pelan. "Aku telah gagal melindungi Hinata-sama, Tou-san. Maafkan aku, Hiashi-sama. Karena kelemahan dan kelalaianku kini Hinata-sama menghilang."

"Kau lihat siapa yang melakukannya, Neji?" Tanya Hizashi pada putranya.

Neji mengangguk. "Aku lihat, tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia. Yang kutahu hanyalah, ia memakai seragam ANBU kita. Dia bilang akan memberikan Hinata-sama keluarga dan seorang ibu. Padahal, kita ini kan keluarganya. Aku tak mengerti, Tou-san. Aku tak mengerti." Neji menjambak rambut panjangnya, merasa tak berguna. Ia telah gagal sebagai protector dan figur kakak bagi Hinata.

"Apa yang kini harus kulakukan, Hizashi?" Hizashi kembali menatap kakaknya. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Seorang Hyūga Hiashi kini tengah menangis. Menangisi hilangnya sang penerus klan. Menangisi kepergian satu-satunya peninggalan paling berharga dari wanita yang dicintainya.

Saat itu Kazekage dan seluruh Suna tahu. Bersamaan dengan menetesnya air mata Hiashi, Hyūga tak akan sama seperti dulu lagi. Dan Suna tak akan menjadi sekuat dulu lagi. Aset Suna telah menjadi milik Konoha sekarang. Kehancuran Hyūga dan Suna sudah berada di depan mata.

XXX

"Hokage-sama." Minato mendongak dari kertas-kertas yang harus ditanda tanganinya. Ditatapnya Itachi yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjanya, mendekap sesuatu yang terbungkus jubah khas Suna. Hokage keempat itu tak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Misi telah berjalan dengan sukses dan aku kembali pada Konoha membawa serta Hyūga heiress."

"Aku senang kau kembali dengan selamat, Itachi. Dan aku yakin Fugaku dan Mikoto akan lebih senang lagi melihatmu tak terluka sedikitpun." Minato tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja Hokage-sama, aku tak akan mengecewakan Konoha." Jawab Itachi.

Minato kembali tertawa. "Kau tahu Itachi? Aku tak menyangka rencana Shikaku untuk memanfaatkan serangan Oto akan berhasil. Awalnya aku sangat kaget ketika ia merubah rencana penyerangan jurus Ino-Shika- Chō, dan sempat ragu akan keberhasilan misi ini. Padahal aku telah menyiapkan beberapa tim untuk menyerang kalau kalau kau tertangkap di Suna, Itachi."

"Tapi, aku masih bingung, bagaimana Shikaku oji-san bisa mengetahui bahwa Negara Oto akan menyerang malam ini?"

"Itu dia! Itulah kelebihan Shikaku, Itachi!" Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. Tak percaya akan perilaku sang Hokage yang terlampau santai ini. "Nah, sekarang Bawa Hyūga heiress ke rumahmu sekarang, masih ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Fugaku dan Shikaku. Aku akan meminta Yoshino dan Kushina untuk membantu Mikoto mengurus—"

"Hinata." Sela Itachi.

"Ya, mereka bertiga akan mengurus Hinata untuk sementara."

"_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breath, but I survived_  
_I don't know how, but I don't even care"_

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Song of the chap: **No Air - Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown

**Reviewers' Replies:**

**Hyuuga Felix:** Hai juga Felix-san. Aduh, gimana ya? Kita liat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya! Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya!

**SasuHina Lovers:** Makasih ya! Aku udah update nih, hehe.

**rukiahinata chan:** Iya tuh, abis gak punya banyak gambaran Fugaku sama Shikaku sih. Makasih ya udah review!

**yuuaja:** Ada alasannya kok, kenapa Hyūga ada di Suna. Tenang aja. Makasih udah review!

**hinata lovers:** Aku, aku lama ya updatenya? Waduh, maaf ya!

**teichi:** Ohayou Teichi-san! Pairing sebenernya, jujur aja, belom pasti. Ada beberapa kandidat kuat soalnya, hahahaha. Aduh, ficku dibilang keren, jadi malu, ehe. Makasih udah review!

**A/N:**

Akhirnya! Updated juga! Ya Tuhan! Internet udah jalan lagi! Makasih banget, Tuhan! Nah, di chap ini aku juga berterima kasih pada saudara Rully bee yang udah kasih saran, bimbingan serta pengarahan. Thank you so much!

Waktu ngebaca review Night senpai, aku tersadar, dan, setelah buka wikia lagi, iyaloh ternyata aku salah! Sempet bingung juga, tapi, marilah kita lanjutkan fic yang udah terlanjur kepublished ini. Aku juga kurang ngerti gimana caranya ngejelasin kesalahan yang aku buat di chapter lalu, jadi, kalo emang penasaran, kusarankan membuka wikia yang ngasih penjelasan yang kurang jelas juga.

Total 20 reviews untuk chapter pertama, aku, amazed banget! Merasa tersanjung, pastinya. Kadang baca reviews sampe senyum-senyum sendiri. Nggak nyangka aja author-author yang selama ini kukagumi bersedia menyisihkan waktunya untuk baca dan review ficku. Pokoknya, bahagia banget deh! Makasih banyak ya!

-KatouChii all the way


	3. Konoha's New Member

**Summary: **Dua negara. Satu perang. Dua Uchiha. Satu Hyūga. Dua cinta. Satu hati.

**Disclaimer: **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Unreachable Happiness**

By KatouChii

**Chapter 3: Konoha's New Member**

Itachi mendekap Hyūga heiress yang kini tak lagi memakai jubah khas Suna yang terlalu mencolok. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan mantel bercapuchon putih dengan kuping beruang di kedua sisi kepalanya. Perlahan Itachi berjalan menyusuri Uchiha compound menuju rumahnya yang berada di tengah compound. Didekapnya erat kepala Hinata di dadanya. Beberapa anggota klan yang masih berkeliaran di jalan menyapanya dan menanyakan misi yang baru saja ia jalani, dan dijawabnya dengan anggukan singkat serta ucapan terima kasih. Belum saatnya bagi mereka untuk mengetahui keberadaan penerus Hyūga di Uchiha compound.

"Ita?" Itachi melonggarkan dekapannya pada Hinata. Ditatapnya Hyūga kecil yang tengah menguap dan keliatan mengantuk. Ya, seharusnya anak seumur Hinata sudah harus tidur dimalam yang dingin seperti sekarang ini.

"Kita telah sampai di rumahku, Hinata." Itachi berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, lalu membuka pintu depan. "Tadaima. Okaa-san?"

Derap kaki terdengar bergemuruh dari arah dapur. "Okaeri! Itachi!" Mikoto berlari dan memeluk putranya erat. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak, Okaa-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Para Hyūga menyambutku dengan sangat ramah. Oh, halo Kushina-san, Yoshino-san." Tak jauh dari Mikoto berdiri istri dari Minato dan Shikaku. "Okaa-san, boleh aku beristirahat di ruang tamu? Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian." Mikoto mengangguk dan mengikuti putranya yang telah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia duduk bersila di atas zabuton berwarna biru lalu memasukkan kakinya ke bawah kotatsu. Tak lupa Hinata duduk dipangkuanya. Sedangkan ketiga wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat kesulitan membuka capuchonnya duduk di hadapan Itachi "Okaa-san, Kushina-san, Yoshino-san, perkenalkan ini Hyūga heiress."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, melupakan capuchonnya yang belum juga meninggalkan kepalanya dan menatap ketiga wanita itu bergantian, lalu tersenyum. "Manisnya!" kata ketiganya bersamaan.

"Siapa namamu, manis?" Tanya Mikoto.

Hinata menatap Mikoto dan memiringkan kepalanya. Tertawa. Entah apa yang ditertawakan oleh bayi mungil itu. "Namanya Hinata, Okaa-san." Itachi menjawab mewakili Hinata yang masih saja tertawa.

Ketiga wanita itu menatap Hinata lekat-lekat seakan ingin memakan sang "Kami, aku tak perduli dari klan apa Hina berasal! Keluargaku yang akan membesarkannya!" kata Mikoto bersemangat.

"Tidak! Namikaze lah yang akan menjadi keluarganya!" sanggah Kushina.

"Keluarga kalian terlalu ribut! Biar Nara yang membesarkannya!" Kushina dan Mikoto menatap Yoshino. "Apa? Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kukira kau akan berkata troublesome." Jawab Mikoto.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, Okaa-san. Jangan bertengkar di depan Hinata. Biar kubawa dia ke kamar Sasuke. Ada Naruto dan Shikamaru, kan?" Itachipun menggendong Hinata dan membawanya menjauh. Dibukanya sebuah pintu yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya.

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke berlari menerjang Itachi dan memeluknya. Itachi menepuk kepala adiknya pelan, dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke menatap Hinata lalu beralih pada kakaknya. "Siapa dia, Nii-san? Adikku?"

Itachi tertawa. "Hmm, mungkin." Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan Shikamaru yang tertelungkup di atas futon yang memang sengaja Mikoto letakkan di kamar putra bungsunya tiap kali Naruto dan Shikamaru berkunjung, dan dapat dipastikan sedang tertidur pulas. Sedangkan Naruto tengah memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama. Mata biru itu tak berkedip melihat buntelan putih gembul berkuping beruang yang digendong Itachi. "Kalian jaga dia sebentar ya, kurasa Okaa-san menyimpan sebuah boneka di lemari." Ia meninggalkan kamar Sasuke setelah meletakkan Hinata di dekat Shikamaru.

"Eh, dia adikmu, Sasuke? Lucu banget dia! Siapa namanya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang telah duduk di hadapan Hinata. "Aku juga gak tahu. Kenapa gak tanya sama dia?"

"Memangnya dia udah bisa bicara? Umm, halo, siapa namamu?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Ita!" Hinata bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa pada Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaiku, Sasuke. Halo, Ita. Namaku Naruto." Namikaze junior itupun tertawa bersama Hinata.

"Bodoh, Ita itu nama aniki! Masa dia gak tahu namanya sendiri!" hardik Sasuke.

Hinata yang tak mengerti apapun terus saja tertawa senang. Mungkin dikiranya kedua bocah laki-laki itu tengah mengajaknya bermain, sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi di Hyūga compound. "Nawuuu!" seru Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Oh! Dia ingat namaku, Sasuke! Senangnya~" Naruto memekik senang. Jika kita melihat lebih dekat, pasti terlihat bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekitar Naruto.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Nampak tak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa Hinata lebih menyukai Naruto daripada dirinya. Ia mendekati Hinata, duduk bersila di hadapannya. Mata Hyūga itu balas menatap mata Uchihanya dengan penuh rasa bangga, menurut Sasuke. "Dengar ya, kecil! Namaku Sasuke! Sa-su-ke! Bukan Naruto!"

"Umm. Cha. Chacu." Rupanya Hinata mengalami kesulitan mengucapkan nama Sasuke. Tapi putra kedua dari Fugaku itu tak peduli. Diusianya yang masih tiga tahun, mata hitamnya mampu membuat Hinata ketakutan. "Sachu. Sachu!" Hinata tersenyum. Berharap apa yang diucapkannya kali ini benar.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke tetap terarah pada Hinata. Kedua tangan kecilnya menjulur ke arah pipi Hinata. Dielusnya pelan pipi mochi Hinata sebentar. Lalu telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mencubit pipi itu, keras.

"Hei, hei Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke lalu menariknya menjauh. Hinata terisak. Kedua telapak tangannya memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa perih. "Shuussh, aduh, jangan nangis. Nanti aku dimarahi Itachi!"

"Ih! Dasar cengeng!" umpat Sasuke pelan.

"Kau apakan Hinata, Otouto?" Sasuke melonjak kaget. Itachi telah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia memandang Sasuke, meminta penjelasan.

"Kucubit! Tapi dia yang mulai duluan, bukan aku!" Sasuke bersedekap. Wajahnya bertekuk, tanda ia sedang kesal. Tapi Itachi sangat mengerti, adiknya hanya merasa bersalah karena membuat Hinata menangis dan tak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke. Boneka teddy bear milik Sasuke sewaktu bayi dulu mengisi tangan kirinya. Dan itu tak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke. Itachi lalu duduk bersila di sebelah Naruto yang terus berusaha menenangkan Hinata. "Coba kulihat pipimu." Dengan lembut Itachi menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari pipinya yang kini memerah akibat cubitan Sasuke. "Nanti Kaa-san akan memberi pipimu obat, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya. Nah, lihat apa yang kubawa untukmu." Itachi memberikan teddy bear yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Hinata. Tangis Hinata terhenti. Ditatapnya teddy bear itu. Tangannya hendak meraih pemberian Itachi, namun gerakan Sasuke lebih cepat rupanya.

"Nii-san! Itu kan boneka aku! Kenapa dikasih ke dia sih?" Sasuke merebut teddy bear di tangan Itachi.

"Sasuke, kau ini kan sudah besar. Tak perlu mainan seperti boneka itu lagi. Lagi pula, kau ini kan laki-laki, tak pantas bermain boneka." Itachi berusaha membujuk adikknya yang keras kepala.

"Ya udah! Buat dia aja! Nih kukasih! Jangan nangis lagi kayak tadi!" Hinata meraih teddy bear itu dari tangan Sasuke. Dipeluknya erat boneka seukuran tubuhnya tersebut. Senyuman menghiasi wajah Hinata, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang kini duduk di sebelah Hinata setelah terlebih dahulu menggulingkan tubuh Shikamaru yang tertidur.

"Itachi-nii" Panggil Naruto. "Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Hinata. Manis ya dia." Jawab Itachi.

"Iya manis. Aku suka sama dia." Sasuke menimpali. "Tadi maaf ya aku nyubit pipi kamu, Nata, habis pipi kamu gembul banget sih kayak mochi." Permohonan maaf Sasuke dibalas Hinata dengan senyuman. Dan Sasuke tak mampu membendung keinginannya untuk memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"Ih Sasuke! Lepas! Aku juga mau peluk Hinata!" Naruto pun memeluk Hinata.

"Gak mau! Kamu aja yang lepas! Sana! Jangan deket-deket!" Sasuke nampaknya tak ingin kalah dari Naruto.

"Eh, jangan begitu! Nanti Hina tak bisa bernafas!" Itachi berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Itachi, ada apa?" suara Mikoto terdengar di lorong depan kamar Sasuke. _'Oh tidak, mati aku'_

"Kyaaaaa! So sweeeeeeeettt~" pekik Mikoto dan Kushina saat mereka memasuki kamar Sasuke.

_'click'_

"Aku dapat fotonya lho!" Mikoto berkata pada Kushina, lalu berlari keluar. "Fugaku! Minato! Coba kau lihat ini!" teriakan Mikoto masih terdengar jelas, sangat.

"Mana-mana? Aku juga mau lihaaaatt!" Kushina mengejar Mikoto.

"Kami, anak ini masih tertidur juga!" Itachi hanya dapat terdiam saat Yoshino menghampiri Shikamaru dan mengangkat tubuh anaknya. "Hei! Bangun, pemalas!" tanpa ragu Yoshino mengguncang tubuh Shikamaru di udara.

Mata Shikamaru terbuka perlahan. "Kaa-san, you're troublesome!"

Yoshino menurunkan tubuh anaknya ke lantai, membiarkannya duduk di sebelah Itachi. "Lihat Shika, Hinata lucu kan?" Yoshino menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang masih menjadi perebutan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Shikamaru menatap ibunya sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Troublesome girl." Katanya sebelum ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Shikamaru duduk di hadapan Hinata, lalu memeluknya. Tak mempedulikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang akhirnya bertengkar tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ah, itu baru putraku! Kushina! Mikoto! Kau harus melihat yang satu ini!" Yoshino berteriak. Dalam sekejap, derap langkah kedua perempuan yang dipanggilnya terdengar. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Aww, Shika!" pekik keduanya. Tak lama kemudian, kedua tubuh yang masih berpelukan itu jatuh perlahan. Shikamaru terlihat sangat nyaman akan posisinya, dan tertidur. Hinatapun menguap dan menutup matanya. Sebelum tertidur, ia sempat berbisik, "Chika"

"Astaga manisnya! Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan!" Kushina memekik kesenangan.

_'Click' _

Sekali lagi Itachi melihat ibunya berlari keluar. Diikuti oleh Kushina yang juga berlari dan Yoshino yang hanya berjalan sambil tertawa. Sayup-sayup Itachi mendengar ibunya berteriak, "Shikaku! Kau harus lihat ini!"

Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian dilihatnya Sasuke dan Naruto telah berhenti bertengkar dan menatap Shikamaru dan Hinata yang tertidur pulas. "Nii-san! Kok Shikamaru tidurnya sambil peluk Nata sih?" Sasuke sepertinya tak terima akan keberuntungan Shikamaru.

"Iya! Kenapa?" Naruto menimpali.

"He? Soalnya kalian daritadi bertengkar sih, makanya Shikamaru jadi gerak gesit deh deketin Hina." Ucap Itachi sembarangan.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, berusaha menafsirkan apa yg telah kakaknya bicarakan. "Gerak gesit itu apa sih?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Gerak gesit itu ya, ngg, gerak cepet otouto" jawab Itachi, sembarangan, lagi.

"Oh! Gerakan cepet cepet ya Itachi-nii?" Naruto menimpali. Wajahnya terlihat kesenangan karena—ia menganggap—dirinya mengerti apa yang Itachi bicarakan.

"Hah? Gerakan cepet cepet?" Itachi balik bertanya

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melompat di hadapan kakaknya. "Oh! Aku tau! Artinya lari kan nii-san? Kan kalo lari kita jadinya cepet. Ya kan ya kan?"

Itachi menghela nafas. Lelah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kedua balita itu. "Mau susu?" tanyanya

"Mau!" jawab keduanya lantang.

"Sebentar ya kubuatkan susunya" Itachi berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke menuju dapur.

"Aku gak mau rasa cokelat, aniki!" teriak Sasuke pada Itachi yang sudah menjauh. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan memperhatikan Hinata yang tertidur di pelukan Shikamaru. "Aku mau tidur di sebelah Nata juga" ia mendekati Hinata dan hendak merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi lain Hinata yang kosong. Namun tentu saja Naruto mencegah niatnya itu.

"Terus aku gimana, Sasuke? Aku kan mau juga sama Hinata!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke menjauhi Hinata.

Sasukepun menepis tangan Naruto. "Ih! Kan tempat kosong di sebelah Nata cuma satu, Naruto! Kamu ngalah dong, kan ini kamar aku tau!"

"Uuh! Gini aja, kamu bantuin aku pindahin Shikamaru ya! Dia pasti gak akan marah kalo kita pindahin." Usul Naruto.

"Yaudah ayo kita pindahin dia. Kamu pegang kakinya aku kepalanya ya" lalu keduanya bergerak ke posisinya masing-masing. Saat mereka siap mengangkat tubuh Shikamaru yang tak berdaya, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Itachi kaget bukan main ketika melihat apa yang akan dilakukan dua balita—yang seharusnya bersikap manis—itu terhadap Shikamaru. Hampir saja dijatuhkannya dua gelas susu hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya di dapur "Eh! Kalian mau apakan Shikamaru?"

"Mau kita pindahin, aniki. Supaya aku sama Naruto bisa tidur di sebelahnya Nata." Jawab Sasuke polos sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Shikamaru. Lalu ia mendekati kakaknya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Itachi memberikan gelas berisi susu formula untuk balita rasa cokelat kepada Naruto dan rasa vanilla pada Sasuke. "Habiskan dulu susunya, baru nanti aku bantu kalian" keduanya meminum susu yang diberikan Itachi hingga tak tersisa.

"Enak, Itachi-nii! Makasih yaa!" seru Naruto seraya mengembalikan gelas pada Itachi.

"Gak, gak enak. Kemanisan, nii-san. Besok besok banyakin aja airnya supaya susunya gak manis ya" Sasuke menimpali, lalu memberikan gelasnya pada Itachi.

Itachi menerima kedua gelas itu, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja yang tak jauh dari pintu. "Kalau airnya dibanyakin, nanti gak jadi susu dong, Sasuke."

"Biarin aja, yang penting gak manis kan" Sasuke tak mau kalah dari kakaknya.

"Yaudah deh, terserah kamu. Nah, sekarang tidur ya." Naruto dan Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak memindahkan tubuh Shikamaru lagi. Namun gerakan mereka dihentikan oleh Itachi yang memegangi kedua pundak mereka. "Dan biar aku yang atur di mana kalian akan tidur."

Kemudian Itachi mengangkat tubuh Hinata dari atas futon. Ditepuknya pelan punggung Hinata ketika bayi mungil itu mengeluarkan suara ingin menangis. Setelah itu, direbahkannya dengan hati-hati tubuh Hinata di atas tempat tidur Sasuke yang empuk, lalu ia meletakkan beberapa bantal dan guling di kanan dan kiri tubuh Hinata agar ia tak berguling-guling.

"Nah, Sasuke dan Naruto tidurnya di futon ya, sama Shikamaru. Kalian berdua kan tidurnya suka guling-guling tuh, kasian Hina kalau nanti ketendang atau ketindihan kalian." Kata Itachi sembari mengambil bantal tambahan dari lemari Sasuke.

"Oh iya ya, kasian Hinata kalo nanti ketindihan, Sasuke" Naruto mengambil bantal dari Itachi, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Shikamaru.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu merebahkan dirinya di samping Naruto, beralaskan bantal yang telah terlebih dahulu diletakkan Itachi.

"Ya sudah, aku keluar ya, selamat tidur." Kata Itachi seraya mematikan lampu kamar Sasuke.

xXx

"Eh? Tou-san, Shikaku ojii-san, Hokage-sama, ada apa ini?" Itachi terlihat kebingungan ketika memasuki ruang tamu. Pasangan Uchiha, Nara dan Namikaze tengah duduk saling berhadapan dengan tatapan yang dingin. "Kalian bertengkar? Atau ada masalah?" Tanya Itachi lagi setelah menyadari pertanyaannya tak digubris.

"Keputusan ini sudah bulat. Sebelum menuju ke sini kami sudah sepakat, ya kan Fugaku, Shikaku?" Minato tersenyum menang sambil menatap Kushina yang terus saja memeluk lengannya.

"Tapi semua itu hanya keputusanmu sepihak bukan? Aku menginginkan hak asuh dari anak itu!" Mikoto lalu menatap Fugaku. Berharap mendapatkan kata 'iya' dari mulut suaminya yang nyatanya hanya menunduk. "Dan aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya anak itu akan menjadi adik Sasuke!"

Minato berdecak pelan. Senyum kemenangan itu masih terpatri di wajahnya. "Asal kau tahu saja Mikoto. Fugaku adalah orang pertama yang kutawari untuk menjadi orang tua pengganti bagi Hyūga heiress. Tapi tentu saja ia menolak dengan segala alasan-alasannya." Ditatapnya pasangan Nara yang siap berargumen. "Begitu pula dengan suamimu. Jangan menatapku begitu. Dan aku tak ingin berargumen sekarang ini"

Mikoto mencubit lengan suaminya. Cukup keras. "Fugaku! Kau, tidur di luar!" Setelah itu ia beranjak pergi memasuki kamar utama, meninggalkan Fugaku yang meratapi kepergian istrinya.

Sementara itu, Yoshino berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tamu seraya berkata, "You're troublesome husband, Shikaku. Really troublesome" Shikakupun bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak menuju kamar Sasuke. Di belakangnya, pasangan Namikaze mengikuti Shikaku sambil berpelukan mesra. _'yah, namanya juga belum lama menikah'_ pikir Itachi dalam hati sambil mengikuti ketiganya.

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, Itachi hanya berdiri di luar menunggu ketiganya. Tak lama, Shikaku keluar sambil menggendong Shikamaru. Minatopun keluar menggendong Naruto. Sedangkan Kushina keluar dengan Hinata dalam gendongannya sambil menenteng boneka beruang milik Sasuke di tangan kirinya. Itachi sayup sayup mendengar Kushina berkata, "Bayi perempuanku yang manis"

Setelah itu, Itachi mengantar ketiganya sampai ke pintu depan rumahnya. "Aku permisi ya, Itachi. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada kedua orang tuamu. Oh ya, kau tidak akan kuberikan misi hingga bulan depan. Beristirahatlah" kata Minato sebelum pergi. Sedangkan Shikaku telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kediaman Fugaku.

Kushina berbalik dan menggerakkan lengan mungil Hinata pelan, dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa Ita-nii, daaaah" dengan suara yang dimirip-miripkan dengan anak kecil. Setelah itu merekapun meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di teras rumahnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, Itachi tak menemukan ayahnya yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang tamu ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tidur di kamar Sasuke mungkin. Atau di rumah Madara-sofu.

'_Ih, padahal kan aku yang telah membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam Konoha. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berterima kasih padaku.'_ Batin Itachi dalam hati, lalu memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"She's a monster, beautiful monster

Beautiful monster, but I don't mind

And I need her, said I need her

Beautiful monster, but I don't mind"

**T.B.C**

**Song of the chap:** Beautiful Monster – Ne-Yo

**Reviewers's Replies:**

**Ind**: Makasih ya udah review. Nah, di chapter yang ini Hinata makin imut kan? Hehehe

**MooN TsukiHoshI**: Di chapter ini ketauan kan akhirnya Hinata tinggal di klan apa? Maaf ya gak sesuai sama tebakan senpai hehehe. Jadi, nanti pas mereka dewasa, bakalan, masih rahasia dong. Makasih ya udah review.

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**: iya senpai, gedenya udah pasti bareng mereka, makasih ya udah review

**icha22madhen**: Waah, aku seneng senpai penasaran sama ficku. Makasih ya udah review

**Kita Ayugai**: iya nih huhu aku gabisa update cepat-cepat kawan hehehe makasih ya udah review

: Waaah, malu. Semua bisa buat fic sesuai imajinasi kok, pasti! Makasih ya udah review

**Upe Jun**: makasih jempolnya hehe, sangat tersanjung nih. Makasih ya udah review

**yuuaja**: iya nih aku (akhirnya) udah update kok, maaf ya lama. Makasih udah review

**rully bee**: Iih, nee-chan bales pm aku aja udah jadi hal yg jadi penyemangat. Fic-ficnya nee-chan juga sedikit banyak jadi inspirasi aku hehe. Oh iya, di sini Itachi umurnya 11 tahun, Neji 5 tahun, Sasuke dan Naruto 3 tahun, nah Hinata 1 tahun. Iya sih Hinata sama Itachi emang jauh beda umurnya, 10 tahun kurang lebih. Tapi itu gak jadi penghalang sama sekali buat Itachi. Aku pribadi juga, udah (dan masih) ngalamin soalnya hehe. Makasih ya Nee udah review

**teichi**: Pas bikinnya? Hmm, jujur aja aku sering banget senyum senyum atau ketawa ketawa sendiri pas bikinnya hehe, makasih ya udah review.

**harunaru chan muach**: Salam kenal juga, senpai. Hehe makasih loh pujiannya, jadi malu. Sasuke di sini masih 3 tahun, Naruto juga. Makasih ya udah review

**NaruNarurin**: Iyaaa, aku juga pengen banget liat Hinata panggil "ita, ita" gitu hehehehe makasih ya udah review

**Choi Yong Ri**: iya, imut banget. Aku sendiri yg nulis suka gemes sendiri kok hehe makasih ya udah review

**rahmskai**: makasih pujiannya kawan. Makasih juga reviewnya

**Kie2Kei**: makasih pujiannya, senpai. Sampe malu~ pasangannya Hinata, masih rahasia dong hehe. Terus, aku seneng deh dibilang penerusnya Nee-chan. Tapi masih jauh banget untuk sampe level nulisnya Nee-chan. Makasih ya reviewnyaa

**Asuka Nakamura**: hello, my cousin Art! Iya, aku sadar banyak kesalahan dan kebanyakan pake istilah Inggris. Tapi kalo dirubah ke bahasa Indonesia, agak aneh. Jadi aku biarin aja deh begitu hehe. Makasih ya reviewnya

**Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko**: nah, di chapter ini udah keliatan sasuhina-nya deh. Makasih ya udah review

**mei2 3**: wah, kalo fic baru aku gak yakin bisa buat apa engga. Btw makasih reviewnya

**sabaku no ligaara**: maaf ya update lama. Aku juga kelas satu sma, sekarang kelas dua deh hehe. Makasih ya udah review

**noname**: aku udah update. Makasih udah review yaa

**Nikolaiklaas**: Waah, kamu dateng dateng ngebacot ya hahaha, canda nike. Ini udah dikurangin kok istilah inggrisnya. Makasih udah review.

**A/N: **

Ya ampun, setelah 8 bulan lamanya aku baru update. Maaf ya atas keterlambatannya. Jujur, di bulan yang sama saat aku update terakhir, ada orang baru yang ngisi hari-hariku. Jadi, waktuku selalu habis untuk dia hehehe. Tiap kali pegang laptop mau nulis, idenya selalu aja buntu.

Tapi setelah baca reviews dari readers, aku tiba-tiba ngerasa disemangatin. Dan juga, gak enak kan kalo ngebet banget pengen tau lanjutan cerita suatu fic tapi authornya gak update update. Jadinya aku ngebut deh bikin chapter ini. Maka dari itu mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya ya kalo ada kesalahan. Makasih banyak yang udah review di chapter yang kedua. Di chapter ini review lagi yaa, makasih~

-KatouChii all the way


	4. The New Princess

**Summary:**Dua negara. Satu perang. Dua Uchiha. Satu Hyūga. Dua cinta. Satu hati.

**Disclaimer:**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Age info: **Naruto & Sasuke: 8 tahun

Itachi: 16 tahun

Hinata: 5 tahun

**Unreachable Happiness**

by KatouChii

**Chapter 4: The New Princess **

Pagi itu, Hokage Tower masih terlihat sepi. Para penghuninya masih terlelap di balik selimut mereka. Tapi, di kamar dengan jendela besar di ujung lorong, seorang gadis kecil membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan mata putih keunguannya. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, gadis kecil itu menyingkap selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Rambut indigo sebahunya terlihat sedikit berantakan, tapi ia tak peduli. Kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar kamar menuju lorong. Diketuknya pintu kamar yg terletak di sebelah kamarnya. Iapun memberanikan diri memasuki kamar itu setelah diketuknya beberapa kali dan tak ada yg menjawab.

Dilihatnya sosok yg sedaritadi ia cari masih terlelap di balik selimut hangat berwarna kuning cerah. Tanpa ragu iapun melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk sosok di balik selimut.

"Nawu-nii! Bangun dong!" panggil si gadis kecil.

Sosok di balik selimut tersebut menyingkap selimutnya sedikit, memunculkan rambut kuning cerah dan mata birunya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. "Aduh Hinata, ini masih pagi banget loh." Katanya sambil berusaha untuk kembali memasuki alam mimpi.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hinata udah bangun kan." Iapun mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto. "Ayo dong, bangun nii-chan. Aku panggilin Kaa-chan ya."

Tak mendapatkan respon dari sang 'kakak', Hinata lalu turun dari tempat tidur Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar di ujung lorong yang bersebrangan dengan kamarnya. Belum sempat mengetuk pintu, sesosok jangkung dengan perawakan mirip Naruto membuka pintu kamar.

"Tou-chan." Hinata dengan segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta untuk diangkat.

"Selamat pagi Hinata." sapa sang Hokage sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata. "Ya ampun kamu tambah berat ya. Kebanyakan makan nih pasti." candanya. Lalu Minato membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar, dan mendudukannya di atas tempat tidur.

Sebelum sempat Minato beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar, Hinata memanggilnya.

"Tou-chan mau ke mana?" Hinata kembali mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Minato tersenyum, lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Tou-chan masih banyak pekerjaan, Hinata. Nanti Tou-chan ke sini lagi ya pas makan siang."

Mata Hinata berkilat senang. "Beli ramen?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Kemarin Hinata sudah makan ramen loh, hari ini ngga boleh ya." seru seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hinata suka ramen, Kaa-chan." kata Hinata sedih. Minato kembali tersenyum, lalu memeluk Hinata erat. "Tou-chan juga suka ramen! Kamu memang mirip sekali sama Tou-chan ya!"

Setelah sukses membuat Hinata sulit bernafas, Minatopun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Lalu ia mencubit pipi chubby Hinata pelan. "Nah, Tou-chan mau mengurusi pekerjaan Tou-chan dulu ya, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk pelan, namun bibir mungilnya masih ia kerucutkan. "Nanti Tou-chan belikan ramen. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama Kaa-chan ya!"

"Oke!" Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat.

Setelah itu, Minato meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruangannya di lantai bawah. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Walaupun Hinata bukanlah anak kandung dari keduanya, Kushina dan Minato benar benar menyayangi Hinata sepenuh hati. Begitu pula dengan segelintir orang yang mengetahui kehadiran Hinata di dalam Hokage Tower.

Perhatian Hinata beralih pada Kushina. "Kaa-chan, Nii-chan ngga mau bangun."

"Hinata sudah membangunkan Nii-chan?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya sudah, ayo mandi dulu. Nanti Kaa-chan bangunkan Nii-chan, lalu kita sarapan sama Nii-chan." ajaknya lembut pada Hinata, yang diikuti anggukan pelan dari Hinata.

###

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian menjadi summer dress selutut berwarna ungu muda, Hinata duduk di meja makan bundar yang ada di antara dapur dan ruang keluarga, menunggu Kushina membuatkan sarapan. Tak lama, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Nawu-nii" sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Duh, kamu sudah besar masih saja memanggilku Nawu." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum, dan hanya dibalas Hinata dengan juluran lidahnya.

Kushina pun datang membawakan piring berisi pancake di hadapan Hinata dan Naruto. "Kamu sudah memasukkan semua perlengkapanmu kan, Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Sudah kok, Kaa-chan. Gausah khawatir." jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan Kushina. "Nawu-nii mau ke mana, Kaa-chan?"

"Hari ini hari pertama Nii-chan masuk ke akademi, Hinata." Jawab Kushina lembut pada Hinata.

"Hinata ikut?" tanya Hinata polos.

Kushina tersenyum sedih mendengar pertanyaan 'putrinya'. "Hinata belum saatnya masuk akademi, sayang. Nanti kalau sudah sebesar Nii-chan, baru Hinata boleh masuk akademi."

"Pergi ke akademinya lama?" tanya Hinata.

"Engga kok. Nanti sore Nii-chan juga sudah pulang, Hinata." kali ini Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Iapun lalu tersenyum melihat ekspresi sedih Hinata setelah mendengar jawaban yang olehnya. "Jangan sedih gitu dong, Hinata. Kan Nii-chan ngga pergi lama-lama."

"Cepat pulang ya, Nii-chan. Nanti Hinata ngga ada yang ngajak main."

Kushina menghampiri keduanya dengan segelas teh hangat di tangannya. "Hinata, kan ada Kaa-chan. Nanti Hinata main sama Kaa-chan saja, oke?"

"Tuh, Kaa-chan mau ngajak main kamu kok, Hinata." timpal Naruto.

"Tapi nanti siang kita makan ramen ya, Kaa-chan" kata Hinata dengan tatapan memelas.

Kushina mencubit kedua pipi Hinata "Iyadeh, apasih yang engga Kaa-chan beri untuk puteri Kaa-chan tersayang"

Kini giliran Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tuhkan, giliran aku ga dirumah, pasti makan siang ramen deh."

###

"Otouto" panggil Itachi segera setelah dilihatnya Sasuke keluar dari kamar. "Sudah mau berangkat ke akademi?" Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat. "Jangan dingin seperti itu dong. Kamu kan adikku yang paling manis." goda Itachi.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi!"

"Mau kamu mengelak seperti apapun, kamu tetap adikku yang paling manis! Sebelum berangkat ke akademi, mau susu?"

"Terserah kaulah, Aniki." kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah, di mana ibu dan ayahnya sedang menikmati teh bersama. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku berangkat dulu ya"

Mendengar suara putra bungsunya, Mikotopun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu memeluk Sasuke erat, "Ya ampun anak ibu yang manis sudah besar ya, sudah akan masuk akademi"

Merasa risih, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan ibunya. "Kaa-san lepas dong, aku sudah besar, tahu" akhirnya Mikoto mengalah, setelah Fugaku menegurnya agar tak memanjakan Sasuke lagi. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sasuke" kata Mikoto. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Dengan senyum jailnya, Itachi mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. "Aku mau ke Hokage Tower loh, Sasuke. Mau ikut?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menuju akademi, lalu berbalik arah menuju Hokage Tower. Itachi tersenyum melihatnya. Ia tahu persis bahwa Sasuke tak pernah menolak untuk melihat 'putri tunggal' sang Hokage.

###

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu ya!" kata Naruto pada Kushina dan Hinata yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga.

Hinata cepat-cepat berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto, meninggalkan Kushina yang tengah mengajarinya membaca. Dipeluknya kaki Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya yang mungil. "Cepat pulang ya, Nii-chan. Nanti Hinata kangen loh"

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Naruto. Ditepuknya puncak kepala Hinata beberapa kali, "Iya, nanti kalo udah saatnya pulang, aku pulang cepat-cepat deh. Nanti kita main sama-sama ya."

Tiba-tiba ketukan di pintu depan mengagetkan keduanya. Narutopun menggendong Hinata dan membukakan pintu.

"Ita-nii!" Hinata berteriak senang dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Naruto. Itachi yang melihatnya pun langsung meraih Hinata dari Naruto.

"Huh, kalo ada Itachi-nii kamu langsung ngelupain aku ya, Hinata." ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Ya kan, Sasuke?"

Mendengar nama Sasuke, mata Hinata melirik sekilas ke belakang Itachi, di mana Sasuke berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana. "Sachu" kata Hinata pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Itachi. Itachi tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menampilkan senyum singkat, lalu mencubit pipi Hinata pelan, "Selamat pagi, Nata-chan."

"Ya ampun si puteri tembem ini, panggilnya pake nii-chan dong" kata Naruto.

Itachi kembali tertawa sambil mengelus rambut Hinata pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Mungkin Hina lebih suka memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan khusus tanpa ada embel-embel apa-apa"

"Hmm, yaudah ayo kita berangkat Sasuke! Nanti terlambat!" Naruto berlari keluar ruangan bersama Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya. "Sampai nanti ya, Hinata"

Hinata lalu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Itachi dengan tatapan sedih. "Ita-nii, Hinata boleh ikut Nawu-nii?"

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya sesaat. Bingung harus menjawab apa pada puteri kecil Namikaze. Tiba-tiba Kushina muncul dari arah ruang keluarga. "Eh, kebetulan ada Itachi, aku titip Hinata sebentar ya, aku lupa hari ini ada janji dengan Minato." kata Kushina. "Hinata jangan nakal ya, sama Itachi-nii" Hinatapun mengangguk. Kushina lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Hinata.

"Nah, sepertinya kamu hari ini harus terus berada di sini bersamaku, Hina. Tak apa, ya?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang kamu mau kita melakukan apa?"

"Tadi Kaa-chan lagi ngajarin Hinata membaca loh, Ita-nii bisa ngajarin membaca?"

Itachi kembali tertawa sembari berjalan menggendong Hinata menuju ruang keluarga. "Tentu saja bisa, Hina. Aku kan pintar!" Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hinata suka Ita-nii!" kata Hinata sambil memeluk leher Itachi. Itachi tersenyum, lalu menurunkan Hinata yang langsung berkutat dengan buku-buku di ruang keluarga. "Ita-nii,"

"Hmm?" Itachi menggumam.

"Kenapa Hinata ngga boleh keluar? Kenapa tiap Hinata tanya sama Kaa-chan Hinata boleh main keluar atau engga, Kaa-chan selalu aja sedih?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

Itachi sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya. Memang, selama ini Hinata tak diperbolehkan keluar rumah oleh Kushina dan Minato. Malah Hinata belum pernah keluar dari kediaman Namikaze di Hokage Tower sejak pertama kali pasangan Namikaze tersebut membawa Hinata pulang. Namun, tentu saja semua itu mereka lakukan demi keamanan sang Hyūga kecil.

"Karena Hina masih kecil, kalau sudah sebesar kakakmu, nanti pasti ibumu akan memperbolehkan Hina main keluar." jawab Itachi pada akhirnya.

Hinata menatap Itachi dalam-dalam. Kesedihan terpancar jelas dari mata sang Hyūga. "Tapi dari jendela kamar, Hinata sering lihat anak-anak main kok. Yang lebih kecil dari Hinata juga ada. Cuma Hinata aja ya yang ngga boleh main di luar?"

Itachi mengelus kepala Hinata pelan. "Nanti Hina pasti boleh main keluar. Percaya kan sama aku? Jangan sedih ya" Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

###

"_Kita harus melakukan penyegelan pada anak itu secepatnya!"_

"_Dia itu masih kecil! Kau tega?!"_

"_Kau pikir keluarganya tidak tega pada kita?! Kau pikir berapa orang yang telah terbunuh karena keluarganya!"_

"_Tapi dia tak mengerti apa-apa saat ini!"_

"_Troublesome. You two are troublesome"_

"_Nanti dia akan mengerti!"_

"_Kau ini benar-benar gila ya!"_

"_Hei! Kau harus lebih sopan pada orangtua!"_

"_Ya! Memang kau sudah tua! Dan aku heran kau masih sangat menyebalkan walaupun sudah tua!"_

"_Just shut up"_

"Danzō, kuharap kau meninggalkan ruanganku sekarang juga." kata Hokage tegas pada sang tetua.

"Hokage-sama, kuharap anda mempertimbangkan kembali apa yang saya sampaikan sedari tadi. Permisi." Danzō akhirnya mengalah dan meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa maunya si orang tua itu! Dulu ia memaksa kita menculik Hyūga heiress, dan kita sudah melakukannya. Sekarang dia mau kita menyegel Hinata?" kata Fugaku geram.

Minato memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Aku pusing dengan semua ini." akunya.

"Tapi kurasa Danzō ada benarnya." kata Shikaku samar.

Kepala Fugaku beralih ke arah Shikaku, "Dan kau sama gilanya dengan Danzō, Shikaku"

"Hinata sudah berumur lima tahun, Fugaku. Cepat atau lambat, dia dapat mengaktifkan byakugannya. Kau mau anak-anak kita tahu bahwa Hinata adalah musuh terbesar mereka?" Shikaku berargumen.

"Tapi tetap saja, Shikaku. Setidaknya tunggulah hingga Hinata berusia sepuluh atau—"

"Hyūga Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya pada umur enam tahun, Fugaku" sela Shikaku.

Fugaku terdiam, mengakui dalam hati bahwa apa yang dikatakan Danzō ada benarnya. Ia melirik Minato dari ujung matanya. Kebingungan terpancar jelas dari wajah sang Hokage.

'Kuharap Minato dapat memutuskan yang terbaik untuk Hinata, Konoha, dan Suna tentunya.' harap Fugaku dan Shikaku dalam hati.

"_When you cry, it's ok_

_because __I'm besides you_

_The nights we are separated, it's ok _

_because __I'll also be by your side"_

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Song of the chap:** Soba ni iru Kara - Amadori

**A/N:**

Aduh, tanpa sadar, aku udah ga ngelanjutin fic ini setahun lebih! Aku berterima kash sebanyak banyaknya kepada para readers yang udah bersedia buat baca dan review Unreachable Happiness yang gabisa dibales satu-satu, dan memohon maaf sebanyak banyaknya juga atas keterlambatannya. Semoga readers masih berkenan membacanya, ya!

Terus, mohon maaf juga kalo ada salah kata, atau ada kesan terburu-buru dari chapter 4 ini, maklum, aku buru-buru banget pas bikinnya. Udah lama, pendek lagi ya chapternya, hehehe. Kalau berkenan, review lagi yaa~

-KatouChii all the way


	5. Beginning

**Summary: **Dua negara. Satu perang. Dua Uchiha. Satu Hyūga. Dua cinta. Satu hati.

**Disclaimer: **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Age Info:**

Naruto & Sasuke: 14 tahun

Itachi: 21 tahun

Hinata: 11 tahun

**Unreachable Happiness**

by KatouChii

**Chapter 5: Beginning **

Uchiha Sasuke dikenal oleh banyak orang sebagai pribadi yang pendiam dan dingin. Tak seperti kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang terlihat lebih periang dan ramah terhadap orang lain. Posisi Sasuke sebagai putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, sang ketua klan Uchiha, membuatnya sering dibanding-bandingkan dengan sang kakak yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya. Sedari kecil ia hidup di balik bayang-bayang kejeniusan sang kakak. Ayahnya selalu berkata agar Sasuke tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang hebat seperti Itachi.

Tentu saja Sasuke tak merasa nyaman dengan keaadaannya, maka dari itu ia selalu berlatih lebih keras semenjak masuk akademi. Jika anak-anak lain akan langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah bel berbunyi, lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Ia akan pergi menuju lapangan berlatih yang terletak tak jauh dari Uchiha Compound, dan terkadang Naruto atau Shikamaru juga ikut berlatih bersamanya, mengingat ujian kelulusan akademi akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

Setelah bel berbunyi, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan tempatnya belajar di akademi, membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Iruka—guru yang ditugaskan untuk mengajar di kelas Naruto—menjadi kebingungan setelah menyadari Sasuke telah menghilang dari bangku di sebelahnya.

"Duh, Iruka-sensei," Naruto mulai membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, "Si Teme udah menghilang saja, padahal sudah kubilang untuk menungguku sebentar," ia menyampirkan tas berwarna oranye dengan lambang klan Uzumaki berukuran kecil di bagian tengah di pundaknya, "Aku duluan ya, Iruka-sensei!" kata Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Iruka dan melangkah keluar dari kelas.

"Ya!" Iruka balas melambai, "Salam untuk ayahmu ya!"

Mata biru Naruto yang sedari tadi mencari ke kanan dan kiri menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke di dekat gerbang akademi, "Sasuke!" teriaknya kencang sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ekspresi terganggu terpancar dari wajahnya dengan kerutan di dahinya, "Ada apa, Dobe?"

Naruto lantas memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Sasuke, lalu merangkul pundak sahabat dekatnya itu, "Kau mau ke mana? Tadi kan sudah kubilang untuk menungguku sebentar."

"Aku mau ke lapangan berlatih untuk menyempurnakan Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu yang diajarkan oleh Tou-san belum lama ini. Aku mau membuktikan ke Tou-san bahwa aku jauh lebih baik daripada Aniki," kata Sasuke, tetap dengan ekspresi terganggu yang sama.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Oh iya, kata Iruka-sensei Kage Bunshin no Jutsu akan diujikan untuk uian kelulusan akademi, dan aku belum berhasil menyempurnakannya. Bunshinku selalu saja terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan tak bisa bertahan lama."

"Kau mau ikut denganku untuk latihan bersama, Naruto? Nanti ajak Shikamaru juga sekalian," ajak Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku ngga bisa ikut latihan bersamamu, Teme," cengiran khasnya menghilang, tergantikan dengan tatapan sedih dari matanya, "Kaa-chan menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat hari ini."

Merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang tak biasa, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seraya berkata, "Ada apa denganmu, Dobe? Biasanya kau paling semangat untuk latihan walaupun ibumu menyuruhmu pulang."

Tatapan Naruto beralih dari Sasuke, seakan-akan sepatunyalah hal yang paling menarik saat itu, "Hinata sakit," jawabnya singkat.

"Lagi?" kata Sasuke heran, "Bukankah ini sudah kedua kalinya di bulan ini, Dobe? Sepertinya dulu Hinata selalu sehat dan ceria. Mengapa dua tahun belakangan ini ia sering sekali sakit-sakitan?"

"Kata Kaa-chan fisik Hinata lemah, dia jadi gampang sakit. Tapi mungkin ini salahku, kemarin setelah pulang dari akademi, aku mengajarinya Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Hinata meringis kesakitan, setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri." jawab Naruto sedih.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, lalu menjitak belakang kepala Naruto cukup keras, "Aww, apa-apaan sih, Teme? Memangnya aku punya salah padamu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu berkata, "Salahmu adalah membuat Hinata sakit. Dasar Dobe." Kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Oi Teme! Mau ke mana kau?" teriak Naruto seraya berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

"Toko roti"

###

Sore itu kediaman Namikaze yang terletak di dalam Hokage Tower tak terlihat sepi seperti biasanya. Sang Hokage sendiripun berada di ruang tamu, terlihat sedang melakukan percakapan serius dengan Senju Tsunade, medic-nin nomor satu di Konoha, sekaligus cucu dari Hokage pertama. Selain itu ia juga masih memiliki hubungan persaudaraan dengan Kushina, mengingat bahwa istri Hokage pertama, Uzumaki Mito, merupakan bagian dari klan yang sama dengan Kushina, yaitu klan Uzumaki.

"Obasan," sapa Kushina sembari meletakkan tiga cangkir teh di meja tamu, "Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

Tsunade menyesap teh yang dihidangkan Kushina, "Hinata baik-baik saja, Kushina. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia hanya lemah setelah kehabisan chakra, karena memang segel di tengkuknya bertujuan untuk menyegel hampir tujuh puluh persen chakra di tubuhnya, sehingga chakra yang tersisa hanya dapat digunakan untuk kegiatan sehari-hari biasa. Jika ia memaksakan diri untuk melakukan hand seals seperti kemarin, maka hal seperti ini sudah pasti terjadi." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi," sela Minato, "apa tak berbahaya bagi Hinata? Dia terlahir dari keluarga dengan kekkai genkai dan sistem chakra yang sangat kuat. Bagaimana jika naluri Hyūga nya bangkit dengan sendirinya, dan segel di tengkuk Hinata malah menyakitinya?"

"Tenang saja, Minato. Segel ini memang dirancang agar byakugan milik Hinata tidak bisa dibangkitkan dengan sengaja, maupun tak sengaja. Pastikan saja Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis normal yang tak mengetahui apapun mengenai kehidupan shinobi dan segala macam isinya, terutama mengenai Hyūga."

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka mengagetkan ketiganya, "Oh, ada O bāchan ternyata! Hinata tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Hei bocah! Aku belum setua itu, kau tahu?" kata Tsunade kesal. Ia segera menghabiskan tehnya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, diiringi oleh Minato dan Kushina, "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya Minato, Kushina. Kalian mengerti 'kan apa yang kubicarakan?"

"Ya, Obasan. Terima kasih banyak, ya!" kata Kushina saat mengantarkan Tsunade keluar dari kediaman Namikaze.

Sementara itu, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam, "Halo Sasuke," sapa Minato, "Hinata ada di kamarnya."

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Selamat sore, Hokage-sama," balasnya. "Tidak biasanya anda berada di sini."

"Ya, karena Hinata sakit, kupikir lebih baik aku di rumah saja," katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu beralih pada Naruto, "Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan harus bicara padamu, Naruto."

"Ah, Sasuke," sapa Kushina, "Mau kan kau menemani Hinata sebentar? Daritadi ia tak mau makan, kalau bisa, kau bujuk ia untuk makan, ya."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata, meninggalkan Naruto bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar Hinata sedikit, lalu mengintip ke dalam, di mana Hinata sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam di tempat tidurnya, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat daripada biasanya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Walaupun terkenal sebagai sosok yang dingin, ia merasa tak tega melihat Hinata dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hinata selalu mendapatkan tempat yang hangat di hatinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, dan duduk di tempat tidur Hinata, tak jauh dari sang gadis, "Nata," panggilnya lembut.

Perlahan, Hinata membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat, "Sachu," kemudian cepat-cepat ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, "Sachu, jangan lihat!"

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke, "Loh kenapa, Nata? Aku kan ke sini untuk melihatmu, jangan ditutupi," katanya sembari menyingkirkan tangan Hinata.

"Aku malu tau, hari ini aku jelek sekali," rajuk Hinata dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

Tangan Sasuke sudah tak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipi Hinata, "Kamu itu lucu banget sih," katanya sembari mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Aww, sakit Sachu!" Hinata lalu membalas Sasuke dengan mencubit lengannya gemas, lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sasuke memang sangat dekat dengan Hinata semenjak kecil, karena Mikoto selalu mengajaknya bila ia berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze. Hinata pun sudah tak pernah bersembunyi di belakang ibunya ataupun Naruto lagi semenjak dua tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Maaf ya, Nata. Makanya kamu jangan suka sok imut gitu," goda Sasuke, yang dibalas Hinata dengan juluran lidahnya. "Kamu sudah makan belum?" Hinata menggeleng, "Ih kamu bandel banget deh, kan lagi sakit, kok belum makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Hinata yang sudah panjang melewati bahu pelan.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa merona, "Aku tidak nafsu, Sachu."

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengaduk-aduk isi ranselnya, mencari sesuatu, "Tapi kalau yang ini," ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kertas yang dilipat, "Kamu mau kan, Nata?"

Tangan Hinata terulur untuk mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Sasuke, "Apa ini?" katanya sembari membuka bungkusan dari Sasuke, "Cinnamon rolls! Wah, kau membelikannya untukku, Sachu?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Terima kasih, ya!" Hinata memeluk Sasuke sekilas, lalu mulai memakan cinnamon rollsnya dengan lahap.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona menggunakan tangannya. Sudah dipeluk oleh Hinata, ia benar-benar tak tahan melihat wajah imut Hinata saat melahap cinnamon rolls yang ia bawakan, "Kalau kamu makannya lahap begitu, nanti kubawakan cinnamon rolls untukmu setiap hari," kata Sasuke dari balik tangannya.

"Jangan, Sasuke-teme!" keduanya menoleh, mendapati Naruto tengah bersandar di kusen pintu kamar Hinata, "Nanti si puteri gembul satu ini jadi tambah gembul!" kata Naruto sembari terkekeh.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, asal dibawain cinnamon rolls setiap hari sama Sachu," kata Hinata senang sambil tersenyum riang pada Sasuke, "Sachu kan nggak pelit kaya Nii-chan."

Seketika Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Nii-chan bukannya pelit, Hinata. Kamu nggak kasihan kalau nanti Gama-chan—dompet koin Naruto yang berbentuk katak warna hijau—jadi kurus?"

Hinata terkikik, "Aku lebih suka sama Sachu daripada sama Nii-chan!"

Wajah tampan Sasuke kembali merona, ia menyalah artikan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata. Naruto yang melihatnya pun heran, ia baru tahu bahwa seorang Sasuke yang dingin itu bisa juga merona karena kata-kata polos Hinata.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata, "Heh, tahu apasih kamu anak kecil soal suka-sukaan? Nii-chan bilangin Tou-chan ya, biar Sasuke nggak boleh main lagi sama kamu!" kata Naruto pura-pura mengancam.

Bibir mungil Hinata tertekuk ke bawah, "Jangan Nii-chan!" Naruto tak menjawab, ia malah melipat tangannya di dada, "Nii-chan nya Hinata yang tampan, baik hati dan tidak sombong, Hinata mohon jangan bilangin ke Tou-chan ya, Hinata masih mau main sama Sachu," Hinata memohon sambil menatap Naruto dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, "Iyadeh, Nii-chan nggak kasih tahu Tou-chan. Kamu manis banget sih, Nii-chan dibilang tampan!"

"Nata," panggil Sasuke, "Habiskan cinnamon rollsnya ya, setelah itu minum obat sama Kaa-chan." Hinata mengangguk dan menghabiskan cinnamon rolls kesukaannya dengan penuh semangat.

###

'_POP'_

"Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru selamat ya!" teriak seluruh orang yang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze sambil menarik confetti, saat ketiganya memasuki ruangan. Hampir seluruh orang-orang terdekat keluarga Hokage ada di sana. Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Yoshino, Shikaku, Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Shizune hadir di pesta kelulusan Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Oh! Pantas saja kami bertiga disuruh untuk ke sini bersama sama!" kata Naruto senang diiringi cengirannya. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya, dan Shikamaru tetap dengan ekspresi malasnya.

Kushina terlihat menyeka airmatanya, begitu pula dengan Mikoto. "Aku tak menyangka bahwa putraku sudah besar sekarang, sudah lulus dari akademi dan akan mengikuti ujian chunnin sebentar lagi," kata Kushina sedih, lalu memeluk Naruto erat.

"Duh, Kaa-chan jangan begini dong, aku kan malu dilihat yang lain," Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya.

Hinata mendekati Naruto, lalu mengikuti Kushina memeluk Naruto, "Nii-chan selamat ya! Nanti kubuatkan onigiri spesial berbentuk Nii-chan sebagai hadiahnya!"

"Heh," Naruto tertawa pelan, "Memang hanya onigiri kan yang bisa kau buat," ledek Naruto. Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Tapi," Minato menepuk kepala putranya, "Tou-chan heran kau bisa lulus dari akademi, Naruto. Bunshinmu kan terlihat sangat menyedihkan," sang Hokage menertawai Naruto.

"Ya, terimakasih padamu yang tak mau mengajariku, Tou-chan! Aku harus susah payah menyempurnakannya, padahal kau bisa mengajariku dengan mudah!" sindir Naruto.

"Hei Naruto," timpal Jiraiya, "Kau pikir dulu ayahmu tidak belajar dengan sendirinya? Karena kekuatan tekadnyalah ia dapat menjadi Hokage seperti sekarang ini!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya di udara, "Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan berjuang agar menjadi Hokage selanjutnya!"

Minato tertawa melihat tingkah putranya, lalu beralih pada Sasuke di sisi lain ruangan, "Sasuke, ayo beritahu pada yang lainnya mengenai tim yang sudah kubentuk!" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu menjawab, "Sayangnya, aku harus satu tim dengan si Dobe itu, dan Haruno Sakura, dengan Hatake Kakashi sebagai guru pembimbing. Benar-benar, tim yang sangat berisik."

Minato tersenyum bangga, "Tim yang hebat bukan? Kakashi adalah muridku yang paling kubanggakan. Aku yakin dia akan membimbing kalian menjadi shinobi yang sangat hebat."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar penuturan Minato, "Maaf saja, Hokage-sama. Di hari pertemuan pertama kami hari ini dia terlambat datang, tiga jam."

"Dan dia tak pernah melepaskan matanya dari novel dewasa buatan Sannin mesum ini!" Naruto menambahkan sambil menunjuk ke arah Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak mesum! Hal ini sangat normal bagi laki-laki! Kau mau cob abaca?" ujar Jiraiya yang langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Tsunade.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Kushina.

Shikamaru menatap Kushina dengan malas selama beberapa detik, "Satu tim dengan Chouji dari klan Akimichi dan Ino dari klan Yamanaka, serta Sarutobi Asuma sebagai guru pembimbing," ucapnya malas.

"Apa? Menjadi murid dari Asuma katamu? Awas ya kau Shikamaru, jika kau ketahuan oleh Kaa-san atau Tou-san mengikuti jejak sensei mu menjadi perokok berat, maka aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah!" ancam Yoshino pada putranya.

"Duh Yoshino, biarkan saja Shikamaru melakukan apa saja yang dia mau, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan mana yang baik dan buruk untuk dirinya sendiri," timpal Shikaku.

Shikamaru menguap beberapa saat, "Kaa-san tak perlu khawatir, merokok hanya akan merepotkanku saja."

"Nah ayo semuanya, kita mulai saja makan malamnya!" ajak Kushina. Ia pun lalu menjamu tamu-tamunya dengan berbagai macam hidangan di meja makan. Semua tamu duduk di kursi masing-masing dan menikmati sajian yang disajikan oleh Kushina sambil berbincang satu sama lainnya.

"Kaa-chan," panggil Hinata di tengah-tengah perjamuan makan, "Kapan aku bisa masuk akademi? Aku ingin sekali bermain keluar dari rumah dan berteman dengan teman-teman lainnya," tanya Hinata sedih.

Seketika, semua orang yang berada di meja makan menghentikan kegiatannya. Tatapan simpatik diarahkan pada Hinata yang tertunduk sedih. Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato, berharap suaminya itu dapat menjelaskannya pada putri mereka.

"Hinata," ucap Minato, "Tubuhmu itu sangat lemah, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tak mungkin tega mendaftarkanmu masuk akademi, bagaimana jika kau pingsan di sana?"

"Tapi," sela Hinata, "Kaa-chan bilang, aku boleh masuk akademi saat aku sudah besar."

"Hinata, ayahmu benar, saat ini tubuhmu masih sangat lemah untuk bisa masuk akademi. Nanti saat tubuhmu sudah menjadi lebih kuat, aku akan memastikanmu untuk masuk ke akademi. Jangan sedih lagi, oke?" ucap Tsunade. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah

Setelah makan malam selesai, Hinata langsung berpamitan kepada para tamu untuk kembali ke kamar dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Semua orang menatap sedih ke arah tubuh mungil Hinata saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Perasaan bersalah dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda timbul di hati masing-masing orang yang berada di kediaman Namikaze melihat kesedihan Hinata.

Sesampainya Hinata di kamar, tanpa terasa buliran air mata mengalir di pipinya. Belum sempat ia menghapusnya, sepasang tangan yang bukan miliknya menghapus jalur air mata di pipinya. Hinata mendongak, menatap wajah seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Nata," panggil Sasuke. Menatap ke dalam kedua manik Hitam milik Sasuke, air matanya kembali menetes dari. Hinata menangkap kesedihan dan simpati dari mata Sasuke, "Aku mengerti kau ingin sekali pergi keluar, tapi kau juga harus mengerti bahwa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chanmu melakukan semua ini hanya untuk kebaikanmu."

Hinata menggeleng, air matanya terus saja bercucuran, "Aku kesepian, Sachu. Aku iri melihat anak-anak lain bermain di luar. Kamu dan Nii-chan setelah ini akan jarang main denganku juga kan karena telah menjadi genin," ucapnya sedih.

Naruto yang menyaksikan semuanya dari pintu kamar Hinata akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar, memeluk Hinata erat dan mengelus rambut panjang Hinata lembut, berusaha menenangkannya, "Kamu jangan sedih ya, Hinata. Nanti Nii-chan akan berusaha membujuk Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan agar kamu boleh main keluar. Tapi sekarang jangan sedih, ya." Hinata akhirnya mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang hapus air matamu, lalu cuci muka dan sikat gigi, setelah itu kamu tidur ya, kamu pasti lelah hari ini," Hinata mengangguk pelan dan menuruti perintah Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata, memberi gadis itu waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Naruto terduduk di ruang keluarga, menunggu para tamu meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Tatapan singkat dari Sasuke saat keluarga Uchiha akan berpamitan membuat Naruto bertekad untuk berbicara serius dengan kedua orang tuanya.

###

Malam itu, ruangan Kazekage menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Dua orang lainnya nampak hadir di ruangan itu selain sang Kazekage sendiri yang berdiri menghadap jendela besar di ruangannya, menatap tenangnya Suna di malam hari. Aburame Shibi melirik singkat lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. Lelaki itu masih terlihat sama, namun berbeda semenjak peristiwa hilangnya sang putri semata wayangnya. Suna tak lagi melakukan banyak tekanan terhadap Konoha semenjak itu. Semua perhatian klan Hyūga sebagai basis penyerangan Suna teralih, mereka melakukan pencarian besar-besaran terhadap sang heiress atas perintah lelaki di sampingnya ini.

"Hiashi-san," panggil Shibi, "Bagaimana perkembangannya? Apakah putrimu telah ditemukan?"

Hyūga Hiashi menggeleng lemah, "Jejaknya sedikitpun tak diketemukan. Bahkan byakugan tak dapat menemukannya," ia menghela nafas, "Aku akan menghentikan pencarian sebelum ujian chunnin, dan kembali fokus pada pertahanan Suna."

Sang Kazekage membalikkan badannya menghadap Shibi dan Hiashi, "Tapi kau tak boleh putus asa dan menghentikan pencarian seutuhnya, Hiashi-san," ucap Kazekage.

"Sudah sembilan tahun berlalu, Kazekage-sama. Dan aku sudah mengikhlaskan semua yang terjadi. Mungkin saja Hinata sudah tenang bersama ibunya di alam sana," ucap Hiashi.

Mata berwarna hijau milik sang Kazekage berkilat marah, "Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu mengenai tunanganku, Hiashi-san!"

"Gaara-sama, ada baiknya anda mengikuti saran para tetua untuk membatalkan perjanjian dengan klan Hyūga itu, atau memilih perempuan Hyūga lainnya," kata Shibi.

"Aku hanya menerima Hyūga heiress sebagai istriku nanti," jawab lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mantap.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja masalah ini. Lebih baik kita membicarakan mengenai ujian chunnin yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan di Suna," imbuh Hiashi, "Bagaimana dengan Konoha, Kazekage-sama?" tanyanya.

Gaara beranjak untuk menduduki singgahsananya di ruangan itu, "Tentu saja akan kita sambut dengan hangat. Ujian chunnin ini mungkin saja akan menjadi awal dari perdamaian antara Suna dan Konoha, atau sebaliknya," kata Gaara diiringi senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Shibi dan Hiashi terdiam. Mereka benar-benar tak dapat membaca sang Kazekage. Semenjak diangkatnya Gaara sebagai kazekage menggantikan ayahnya, mereka menyadari bahwa tugas mereka berdua sebagai penasihat kazekage tidaklah menjadi lebih mudah.

_"I wonder if sadness is something_  
_that will someday completely disappear..._  
_My sigh just slightly_  
_left a trace of white, then soon disappeared"_

_**T.B.C**_

* * *

**Song of the Chap: **Yozora no Mukou - Suga Shikao & YUI

**A/N: **

Sesuai permintaan, Unreachable Happiness udah update lagi dan jadi _agak _lebih panjang :D seneng banget liat reviews para reader yang ternyata masih berminat baca fic yang udah lama banget ga di update gini! Tapi sedih juga pas baca review yang ga enakin hati, maksudnya tuh, kalo udah gasuka yaudah gausah baca dan gausah review, kan dibuat seperti itu memang ada tujuannya. Tapi yang terpenting, makasih banget yaa udah pada berkenan untuk review yang ga bisa dibalas satu-satu, di chapter yang kelima ini aku sih ngerasa udah agak mendingan gaya penulisannya, udah agak balik jadi kaya pas awal-awal hahaha maklum deh di chapter sebelumnya itu buru buru banget hehehe. Kalau berkenan, review lagi yaa~

-KatouChii all the way


	6. I Miss You So Much it Hurts

**Summary: **Dua negara. Satu perang. Dua Uchiha. Satu Hyūga. Dua cinta. Satu hati.

**Disclaimer: **© Masashi Kishimoto

**Age Info:**

Naruto & Sasuke: 19 tahun

Itachi: 26 tahun

Hinata: 16 tahun

**Unreachable Happiness**

by KatouChii

**Chapter 6: I Miss You So Much it Hurts**

'Tok tok tok'

Kushina segera beranjak dari dapur setelah mendengar ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Ia bergegas membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu, "Sasuke, ayo masuk," ajaknya. Sang pemilik nama hanya mengangguk pelan seraya mengikuti wanita yang telah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri itu. "Hinata ada di kamarnya," sambung Kushina, "Ia jadi mengurung diri di kamarnya setelah mendengar Baa-san harus pergi bersama Tou-channya ke Oto untuk beberapa hari. Maaf ya Sasuke, kamu jadi harus menjaga Hinata selama kami pergi. Ini gara-gara Naruto yang tidak pulang-pulang dari latihannya dengan si petapa genit itu." Gerutu nyonya Namikaze.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baa-san. Kebetulan aku juga sedang tak ada misi." Jawab si bungsu Uchiha.

"Ya sudah Sasuke, Baa-san pergi dulu ya. Titip Hinata, Baa-san sudah buatkan makanan di dapur, juga ada beberapa di kulkas, tinggal Sasuke panaskan saja." Jelas Kushina yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Hinata, Kaa-chan pergi dulu ya! Hinata baik-baik dengan Sasuke ya, Nak!" Teriak Kushina sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu.

Putra bungsu Fugaku itu beranjak menuju dapur tak lama setelah Kushina pergi. Dilihatnya chicken teriyaki kesukaan Hinata sudah tersaji beserta nasinya di atas meja. Diambilnya nampan berukuran sedang lalu ditatanya makan siang Hinata beserta segelas air mineral.

Sasuke merasakan ragu di dalam dadanya ketika ia hendak membawa nampan itu ke kamar Hinata. Ditatapnya sebentar pintu kamar Hinata yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur. Setelah lulus dari academy ia memang sudah jarang mengunjungi Hinata dikarenakan banyaknya misi ataupun latihan setiap harinya. 'Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?' pikirnya dalam hati. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, akhirnya ia membawa nampan berisi makan siang untuk Hinata lalu mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata?" Panggilnya. "Ini Sasuke, Hinata" tambahnya lagi, namun gadis pemilik kamar tersebut tak menjawab. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Hinata pasti selalu menyambutnya dengan riang ketika ia berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze. Berbagai dugaan baik maupun buruk berkecamuk di kepala Sasuke. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk saja ke dalam kamar Hinata.

Dilihatnya sang gadis Namikaze itu tengah duduk di pinggir kusen jendela kamarnya memunggungi Sasuke. "Hinata." Panggilnya lagi. Namun gadis itu tetap bergeming. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu meletakkan nampan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Hinata.

Kedua mata Sasuke menatap ke arah Hinata beberapa saat, menyadari begitu banyak perubahan pada diri Hinata semenjak terakhir kali ia berkunjung kemari. Rambut indigo yang dulu hanya sebatas bahu kini hampir mencapai pinggang. Halter neck lengan panjang yang digunakannya memberikan gambaran tubuh Hinata dengan jelas, membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih cepat. Perasaan gugup itu datang begitu saja. Sasuke sadar Hinata bukanlah anak perempuan yang dulu sering bermain dengannya. Ia sekarang telah menjadi seorang gadis seutuhnya.

'Apakah Hinata bertambah cantik?' Pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Ia menggeleng pelan, merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan hal semacam itu terhadap Hinata. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata tetaplah anak perempuan manis bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati jendela. Ditepuknya pelan bahu Hinata, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua mata violet itu menatap lurus ke arah mata hitam milik Sasuke. Bibir kecil merahnya begitu kontas dengan wajahnya yang putih namun terlihat pucat. Pipinya sudah tidak begitu chubby tetapi tetap memiliki rona samar seperti dulu.

Sasuke merasa nafasnya seperti tercekat di dadanya. Hinata nampak begitu berbeda, ia terlihat lebih dewasa. Tidak seperti gadis kecilnya yang dulu. Tidak ada pancaran kekanakan dan keceriaan lagi dari matanya. Sekarang hanya ada pancaran mata yang tidak Sasuke mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang ia mengerti. Cantik. Hinata kini terlihat begitu cantik. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, Hinata akan menjadi gadis secantik ini.

Dan tanpa sadar kedua belah tangannya telah terulur, meraih bahu gadis itu perlahan dengan gemetar. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang mungil ke dalam dekapannya dan menempatkan kepala Hinata di antara leher dan bahunya. Salah satu tangannya mengelus rambut panjang Hinata yang terasa begitu halus. Hidung mancungnya tak henti mengesapi wangi tubuh Hinata yang menenangkan. Senyuman tipis terlihat di bibirnya. Semua ini membuat dadanya terasa seperti akan meledak karena kebahagiaan.

"Hinata, aku rindu." Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya, membuat dirinya sendiri sadar betapa ia merindukan gadis itu. Ia rindu senyumannya, ia rindu suaranya, ia rindu tawanya. Terlebih lagi, ia rindu mendekap tubuhnya seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke melepskan dekapannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan menatap ke dalam mata Hinata seraya berkata, "Aku menyayangimu, Hinata"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata. Matanya melebar, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, membuat Sasuke ingin menggigitnya. Ia lalu tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata pelan. "Walaupun kamu bermetamorfosis, kamu tetaplah adikku yang termanis, Hinata" lalu ia pun kembali mendekap tubuh mungil milik Hinata, merasakan hangat tubuh Hinata yang tersalurkan pada tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan bahu Hinata bergetar dalam dekapannya. Sekali lagi Sasuke melonggarkan dekapannya, menatap wajah cantik Hinata yang telah basah oleh air mata. Berbagai macam emosi bergelut di dadanya namun bingung menjadi emosi yang mendominasinya. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan berbincang, Hinata tak berbicara satu katapun padanya namun ia malah menangis tersedu di hadapannya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memperhatikan dengan seksama Hinata yang tengah menangis dengan sedihnya. Matanya memperhatikan tangan kanan Hinata terangkat dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya. Sesuatu berwarna hitam berbentuk seperti sulur yang menghiasi punggung tangan Hinata tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak begitu saja, menangkap pergelanan tangan Hinata yang kecil dalam genggamannya yang hangat. Matanya sibuk menatap lekat sulur-sulur indah yang ternyata juga berwana merah muda di sekelilingnya. Sulur-sulur itu terlihat seperti _tattoo_ yang indah namun Sasuke tahu betul apa itu sebenarnya, ditambah lagi dengan luka bakar di sekelilingnya.

Ia kembali menatap wajah Hinata dan mendapati ekspresi kesakitan di wajah gadis itu. Sasuke segera melonggarkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata, namun tak melepasnya. "Mereka menyegelmu, Hinata?" tak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari sang gadis Namikaze. "Kenapa? Apa yang kamu lakukan Hinata? Tidak, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" cecar Sasuke.

"Hinata," keduanya menoleh ke arah suara berat itu. Di sana, Itachi berdiri dengan gagahnya di tengah kamar Hinata, masih mengenakan seragam ANBU-nya lengkap dengan topeng kucing di pinggangnya. Kedua tangan Itachi sedikit terangkat. "Kemari, Hinata" panggilnya.

Perhatian Sasuke kembali beralih pada Hinata saat pergelangan Hinata yang kecil itu berusaha keluar dari genggamannya. Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam saat Hinata benar-benar terlepas darinya dan sedikit berlari ke arah Itachi. Ia menggertakan giginya saat dilihatnya Hinata memeluk erat Itachi. Perasaan kesal dan marah semakin menjadi-jadi dirasakan Sasuke ketika suara yang begitu dirindukannya memanggil nama Itachi pelan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ita-nii" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Hinata berkali-kali. Rasanya Sasuke ingin meninju wajah kakaknya sendiri saat Itachi mengecup kening Hinata lalu berkata, "Ssh, jangan menangis Hinata. Aku ada di sini"

Sasuke balas menatap Itachi dengan tajam setelah kakaknya mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk meninggalkan kamar Hinata. Iapun melangkah keluar dengan berat hati, membanting pintu saat menutupnya, lalu dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Sasuke mencengkram bajunya sendiri. Ia merasakan perasaan yang tak biasa, tak bisa diungkapkan. Rasa yang betul-betul tak enak di bagian dadanya. Rasanya seperti nyeri, tapi ia tak sedang sakit. Rasanya seperti sesak, tapi ia tak mengidap asma. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis, tapi tak ada air mata yang keluar. Semua ini membuatnya ingin berteriak dan menghajar seseorang tanpa sebab. Ia terlalu frustrasi dengan segala perasaan yang tak bisa ia artikan.

Saat ini Sasuke tak sadar, ia tengah merasakan yang namanya patah hati.

* * *

Saat ini Hinata sadar, ia tengah merasakan yang namanya patah hati.

Pemuda yang ia perhatikan sejak memasuki area hokage tower melalui jendela kamarnya kini tengah berbincang dengan ibunya. Harapan yang ia bangun begitu tinggi hancur begitu saja saat ia mendengar dengan samar bahwa Sasuke berkunjung ke kediamannya karena ibunya yang meminta. Ia pikir setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sasuke berkunjung untuk bertemu dengannya. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Andaikan saja ibunya tak meminta Sasuke untuk datang menemaninya, ia tak akan datang kan? Iya, kan?

Hinata tak pernah merasa sekesal ini. Tak pernah merasa semarah ini. Tak pernah sekecewa ini. Selama dua tahun Naruto pergi bersama Jiraiya, selama itu pula Sasuke tak pernah mengunjunginya. Ia hanya dapat melihat Sasuke saat ia berjalan menuju hokage tower dari jendela kamarnya, dengan harapan Sasuke akan datang ke kediamannya dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan. Ayahnya bilang Sasuke sibuk dengan begitu banyaknya misi, mengingat team 7 akan dipromosikan menjadi jounin sebentar lagi. Tapi kakaknya tidak ada dalam team itu, membuat Sasuke hanya berdua saja dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Itachi bercerita bahwa nama gadis itu Sakura, seorang gadis Haruno dengan latar belakang bukan shinobi yang menjadi rekan team Sasuke selain Naruto.

Sering kali mata Hinata menangkap kebersamaan keduanya dari jendela kamarnya. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Sakura bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Ia juga menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Sasuke terlihat begitu nyaman dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Sering kali Hinata merasa iri dengan Sakura. Lebih dari iri, ia merasa cemburu. Itachi pernah berkata pada Hinata, perasaan itu adalah pertanda bahwa Hinata menyayangi Sasuke. Menyayangi tetapi tak disayangi. Hinata selalu merasa seperti itu walaupun ibu, ayah dan kakaknya serta Itachi berkata bahwa mereka menyayangi Hinata, ia juga ingin disayangi oleh orang yang ia sayang.

Ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. "Hinata?" panggil Sasuke. Mendengar suara yang telah lama ia rindukan, jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Rasanya begitu bahagia dapat mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Ini Sasuke, Hinata" tambahnya lagi. Bibir Hinata bergetar. Suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya. Berbagai macam kalimat telah tersusun rapi di kepalanya. Lidahnya terasa tak nyaman menahan kalimat-kalimat itu, namun tak ada satu kalimat pun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Jantung Hinata berdegup semakin kencang ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka. Sekali lagi suara yang Hinata rindukan memanggil namanya. Ia ingin menatap pemuda itu dari dekat. Sasuke terlihat begitu tampan meski selama ini ia hanya memandangnya dari balik jendela. Hinata kesal dan kecewa terhadap Sasuke tapi tak dapat menampik perasaan bahagia yang diberikan Sasuke hanya dengan kehadirannya di kamar Hinata. Berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama, menghirup oksigen yang sama, semua itu membuat Hinata sesak karena kebahagiaan.

Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan meredam gejolak emosi yang ia rasakan saat ini, sehingga tak menyadari tubuh pemuda itu yang berada tak sampai setengah meter dari dirinya. Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan dihadiahi wajah tampan Sasuke di depan matanya. Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti untuk sepersekian detik saat dua tangan kokoh milik pemuda itu merengkuh dirinya. Kedua tangannya tak mampu membalas dekapan Sasuke dan hanya terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Kehadiran Sasuke seakan menggantikan oksigen di ruangan itu. Hinata dapat merasakan wangi tubuh Sasuke dari tiap tarikan nafasnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan hangat nafas Sasuke di bahunya. Semua kehangatan yang dihadirkan Sasuke untuknya membuat Hinata lupa akan luka-luka di tubuhnya yang pada kenyataannya terasa perih saat Sasuke mendekapnya.

"Hinata, aku rindu." kata pemuda itu. 'Aku pun merindukanmu' kalimat yang terangkai sempurna di kepalanya itu tak mampu diucapkan oleh Hinata.

Dekapan pada tubuhnya melonggar. Kedua mata Hinata kembali disuguhi wajah tampan Sasuke. Hinata membiarkan dirinya menikmati kehadiran Sasuke di hadapannya, benar-benar melupakan bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya adalah pemuda yang sama yang selalu membuatnya bersedih. "Aku menyayangimu, Hinata" kata Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Waktu di sekelilingnya seakan terhenti. Tak mungkin Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya kan? Hinata kembali membangun harapan yang tadi telah diruntuhkan Sasuke. Rasa bahagia menyelimuti tiap inchi dari tubuhnya, dadanya seakan penuh oleh rasa bahagia yang diberi oleh Sasuke.

Tawa Sasuke yang renyah terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Hinata. Rambutnya yang sedari tadi rapi menjadi sedikit berantakan akibat ulah tangan Sasuke yang terasa hangat. "Walaupun kamu bermetamorfosis, kamu tetaplah adikku yang termanis, Hinata" Sasuke kembali menghancurkan harapan Hinata. Matanya terasa begitu berat dan panas, membuat air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa dapat ia cegah. Dekapan hangat Sasuke bahkan tak dapat menghentikannya. Tangis Hinata malah semakin menjadi, seluruh kesedihan yang telah ia tahan seakan tumpah melalui air matanya.

Manik hitam milik Sasuke kembali menatap ke dalam mata Hinata. Dengan terburu-buru Hinata berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya seperti ini. Namun tiba-tiba saja pergelangan Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata, menyalurkan rasa perih akibat luka-lukanya yang masih belum sembuh benar. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang beranjak dari matanya dan berakhir pada tangannya yang berada dalam genggamannya. Mengamati segel dan luka di tangan Hinata lebih tepatnya.

Hinata telah memancarkan raut wajah kesakitan secara tidak sadar. Genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya melonggar. "Mereka menyegelmu, Hinata?" pertanyaan Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. 'Bahkan Sasuke tak tahu tentang segel ini?' pikirnya sedih. "Kenapa? Apa yang kamu lakukan Hinata? Tidak, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" cecar Sasuke. Hinata tak pernah merasa setakut ini pada Sasuke. Ekpresi dan nada suara ini tak pernah Hinata dengar sebelumnya.

"Hinata," keduanya menoleh ke arah suara berat itu. Di sana, Itachi berdiri dengan gagahnya di tengah kamar Hinata, masih mengenakan seragam ANBU-nya lengkap dengan topeng kucing di pinggangnya. Kedua tangan Itachi sedikit terangkat. "Kemari, Hinata" panggilnya. Ajakan Itachi terdengar lebih menggiurkan daripada tersakiti oleh Sasuke. Hinata berusaha menarik lengannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan berlari kecil ke arah Itachi. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Itachi erat. Hinata selalu dapat menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya pada Itachi. Ia memanggil nama Itachi berkali-kali di sela tangisnya. Itachi mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Hinata tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena terlalu sibuk dengan emosinya sendiri.

Hinata merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya. Lalu tubuhnya yang mungil telah berada dalam dekapan Itachi dalam sekejap. Dengan hati-hati Itachi meletakkan tubuh Hinata di tempat tidurnya, lalu merapikan rambut Hinata yang menempel di wajah cantiknya akibat airmata. Telapak tangannya yang besar mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut tanpa berkata apapun, membiarkan Hinata menenangkan dirinya.

"Ita-nii" panggil Hinata. Itachi memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang mulai berhenti menangis dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Apa aku ini tidak boleh berharap, Nii?" Itachi tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Ketika aku berharap dapat bermain di luar seperti anak yang lain, mereka memberiku segel bodoh ini. Ketika aku berharap dapat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya aku ini, aku tak pernah mendapat jawaban yang pasti. Dan ketika aku berharap Sasuke dapat menyayangiku sebagai seorang gadis, ya Tuhan, Nii." Itachi memandangi Hinata yang berhenti berbicara. Ada senyum kebahagiaan di bibir gadis itu.

"Dia bilang dia menyayangiku!" sambung Hinata lagi. "Rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Tapi kemudian dia bilang aku adalah adiknya yang termanis. Aku tak pernah memanggilnya kakak tetapi dia menganggapku adik." Hinata meletakkan tangannya di dada. "Rasanya di sini sakit, Nii."

Itachi mendekap Hinata tanpa ragu. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya kala Hinata berkata, "Sakit sekali rasanya"

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Aku mengerti rasanya. Aku benar benar mengerti." Itachi mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut. 'Aku pun merasakannya, Hinata. Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa tiap kali Sasuke membuatmu seperti ini. Sakit sekali melihat gadis yang kucintai begitu mencintai adikku sendiri' balas Itachi dalam diam.

* * *

Itachi menutup pintu kamar Hinata pelan dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegangi nampan berisi makan siang Hinata yang hanya dihabiskan setengahnya. Butuh waktu tiga jam baginya untuk menenangkan Hinata yang sedang patah hati dan memaksanya untuk makan.

Setelah meletakkan nampannya di tempat cuci piring, Itachi mengambil salep obat milik Hinata dan berniat kembali ke kamar Hinata ketika ia menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan kepala tertunduk. "Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

"Diam. Jangan bicara padaku." Jawab bungsu Uchiha itu dengan ketus tanpa menatap kakaknya.

Jika saja Itachi bukan orang yang penyabar, rasanya ia akan melemparkan obat di tangannya ke kepala Sasuke karena bersikap tidak sopan kepada dirinya yang notabene adalah kakak sedarahnya, orang yang jauh lebih tua dan calon pemimpin klan Uchiha. "Kenapa malah kamu yang marah?" Pertanyaan Itachi ternyata hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Sasuke.

Dengan sabar Itachi duduk dalam diam. Ia yakin Sasuke memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam dirinya hingga terlihat amat terpuruk seperti itu. "Aniki," Tuh kan benar firasat Itachi. "Ada apa dengan Hinata? Apa yang telah mereka lakukan?" Kata Sasuke tetap dengan posisi yang sama.

Itachi mendengus pelan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Sebuah seringai tipis terlihat menghiasi bibirnya. 'Bermain-main dengan Sasuke tidak ada salahnya kan?' Pikir Itachi. "Kenapa? Memangnya kamu peduli?"

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap kakaknya yang terlihat begitu angkuh di matanya. "Tentu saja aku peduli."

"Ke mana saja selama ini kamu, Sasuke? Selama Naruto pergi kamu tak pernah ada untuk Hinata. Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa kan?" Jawab Itachi tegas.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Itachi. Kalimat kakaknya seakan menamparnya telak-telak. "Sudahlah Nii. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata menderita seperti itu kan?"

"Siapa bilang Hinata menderita?" Jawab Itachi santai, membuat Sasuke benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

Tak tahan melihat kelakuan Itachi, Sasuke bangkit dari sofa yang sedari tadi didudukinya dan berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menghampiri dan menendang wajah kakaknya. "Demi Tuhan! Mereka menyegel Hinata! Kau bahkan tak memberitahuku!"

"Memangnya kamu pernah bertanya padaku? Tidak kan, Sasuke?" kata Itachi masih dengan senyuman menyebalkan yang sama di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit karena menahan amarah pada kakaknya. "Berhenti berbelit-belit Nii-san! Sepertinya kaulah yang tak peduli pada adik—"

"Hinata bukan adikku," sela Itachi sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Itachi mendongak dan menatap mata Sasuke yang identik dengan miliknya. "Dari dulu adikku hanya kamu, Sasuke. Sejak kapan aku memandangnya sebagai adikku?" Sasuke terdiam, memikirkan kalimat terakhir kakaknya yang sangat ambigu. Ia tak tahu Itachi mengatakannya sebagai sesuatu yang negatif atau positif. Kakaknya memang orang yang membingungkan.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kamu pergi Sasuke" kata Itachi sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tidak bisa, Baa-san memintaku untuk menjaga Hinata selama ia dan Hokage-sama pergi." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya." Itachi berkata seraya melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamar Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu aniki!" Sasuke beranjak mengejar kakaknya dan berhasil menahan bahu kiri Itachi. Ia membalikkan tubuh Itachi sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjaga Hinata? Kau hanya bisa ke sini saat istirahat siang dan malam hari kan?! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata saat kau tak ada?!"

Dalam persekian detik, mata hitam Itachi berubah menjadi merah dengan bentuk seperti shuriken hitam di tengahnya. "Hinata bahkan tak dapat melewati pintu itu tanpa terluka, Sasuke! Tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata" Sasuke terperangah. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kakaknya, sampai-sampai memperlihatkan Mangekyō-nya seperti itu.

"Tak ada gunanya kamu tetap berada di sini. Lebih baik kamu pulang, Sasuke. Atau pergilah bermain dengan teman merah mudamu. Dengan begitu kamu bisa mengurangi sakit yang Hinata rasakan." kata Itachi pelan sebelum berbalik dan memasuki kamar Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam, memandangi pintu kamar Hinata setelah Itachi menghilang di baliknya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Sasuke benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia juga merasa tak berguna karena tak dapat membantu apa-apa. Ia benar-benar kebingungan, tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Itachi terasa begitu jauh untuk didekati. Hinata... Hinata mungkin malah membencinya. Ini memang salahnya. Ia terlalu terlena dengan kehidupannya sebagai shinobi hingga tak menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Hinata.

'Aku harus mengetahui semua kebenarannya secepat mungkin.' pikir Sasuke.

_"You look at my tears as if it were nothing_  
_ You continue to talk calmly again_  
_ You told me cruelly that you couldn't deny_  
_ That you had absolutely no attachments or regrets"_

_**T.B.C**_

* * *

**Song of the Chap: **It Hurts - 2NE1

**A/N: **

Maafkan diriku yang telah menelantarkan fic ini *sujud* Maafkan pula karena chap ini ngeskip time banget *sujud lagi* untuk hal-hal yang keskip time, di chapter-chapter depan bakalan dijelasin kok, tenang aja hehe. Moodnya lagi ada buat bikin chapter yang kaya gini soalnya. Harap maklum ya :D. Oh iya, maaf juga untuk review yang ga bisa dibales satu-satu. Review-review dari kalian loh yang udh bikin aku tertarik ngelanjutin fic ini lagi. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata, aku ga sempet ngebenerin dan baca ulang saking semangatnya update. Kalo bisa, tolong tinggalin kritik, saran dan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini yaa~

-KatouChii all the way


End file.
